22 morts
by princesse8
Summary: 24 tributs ont participé au 74èmes Hunger Games. 22 d'entre eux n'ont pas survécu. Peu importe qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils ont fait, ou comment ils sont morts, ce sont 22 êtres humains qui ont perdu la vie, 22 enfants qui finalement, ne se battaient que pour leur survie. Comment chacun d'entre eux a-t-il vécu sa mort ? 22 points de vue différents de celui de Peeta ou de Katniss.
1. Aaron Reed, District 9

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut ! Voilà, j'ai récemment eu l'idée d'écrire ça. Ce sera une succession de OS, chacun racontant la mort d'un tribut de son point de vue (basé selon les livres, avec quelques notions du film).

Étant donné que certains noms de personnages ne sont pas donnés, j'inventerais ceux qu'on ne connait pas. Et selon le contexte de la mort de chacun, les chapitres seront plus ou moins longs.

**1. Aaron Reed, District 9 – tué par Clove Kentwell, District 2**

60 secondes. Pendant ces 60 secondes, je tremble, j'ai peur. Peur de mourir. Je _vais_ mourir, de toute façon, je le sais. Tout d'abord parce-que j'ai vu les carrières lors des entraînements. Impossible de faire le poids face à l'un d'entre eux. Et puis, j'ai pas non plus brillé lors de mon évaluation. Je n'ai eu qu'un 5. Je sais que je vais mourir. Même si ce n'est pas dans les minutes qui suivent, ça sera plus tard. Je vais mourir, et je n'ai que 14 ans. La mort, ça me fait peur. Mais je ne veux pas le montrer. Je refuse de le montrer. Alors, j'attends dignement ces 60 secondes. Je reste digne pour ma famille, pour ma petite sœur de 4 ans, Lea. C'est pour elle que je n'ai pas pleuré lors de la Moisson, quand on a pioché mon nom, et que personne ne s'est porté volontaire – en même temps, personne dans mon District n'a envie de participer à ses Jeux où presque tous les ans, les deux tributs de notre District tiennent rarement plus de quelques minutes. Quand ma famille est venue me voir, en pleurs, dans le Palais de Justice, Lea m'a dit, entre ses larmes «Rentre à la maison, d'accord ?». Lea ne comprend pas comment les Hunger Games fonctionnent, elle est sûre que je vais revenir à la maison. Elle n'imagine pas une seule seconde que je puisse mourir, elle ne sait pas que je ne peux pas faire le poids face à ceux du District 1 ou 2. Elle a peur, mais elle a l'espoir que je revienne. Alors, dans ce Palais de Justice, alors que je la serrais dans mes bras, j'ai murmuré : «Je te le promets». Je ne le pensais pas, évidemment. Depuis que mon nom a été tiré, je sais que j'avance droit vers ma mort. Mais ces 4 mots ont suffi à rassurer Lea, et m'ont permit de voir son sourire pour la dernière fois. Son adorable sourire avec ses petites dents de lait. Jamais je ne l'oublierais.

_11...10... 9... 8... 7... 6..._ je me penche en avant, me préparant à courir. Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. Ce serait un miracle si j'arrive ne serait-ce qu'à atteindre la Corne d'abondance avant de mourir. Mais je vais essayer. Je ne vais pas attendre sagement la mort, je vais au moins tenter de lutter. Même si c'est sans espoir, j'aurais au moins essayé d'honorer la promesse que j'ai faite à Lea. Cette promesse que je sais très bien que je ne tiendrais pas. Le gong retentit, et je fonce. J'ai au moins un bon point de mon côté, je suis assez rapide. J'arrive en tout cas à courir assez vite pour pouvoir atteindre la Corne presque en même temps que cette fille du 2 – je crois qu'elle s'appelle Clove. J'attrape une hache, et je l'observe, le cœur battant. M'a-t-elle vu ? Non. Elle fouille seulement les sacs, sans doute à la recherche des couteaux – c'est sa spécialité, je l'ai vue aux entraînements.

J'hésite un instant. Je pourrais très facilement la tuer, là, tout de suite. Elle ne fait pas attention à moi, elle est trop occupée à chercher des couteaux. Mais je ne veux pas la tuer. Je ne veux pas tuer par plaisir, j'ai pas envie d'être un monstre. Cette arme que j'ai en main, ne me servira que pour me défendre, pas pour attaquer. Maintenant, ma seule préoccupation est de trouver un sac avec de quoi survivre, et essayer de m'enfuir d'ici sans me faire tuer.

Je me retourne quelques secondes. Presque tous les tributs ont atteint la Corne, à présent. Je ne vois pas Destinity, ma partenaire de District. En fait, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas beaucoup échangé avec elle. Je ne voulais pas être son ami, et elle ne voulait pas être mon amie. On ne mangeait même pas ensemble au réfectoire du Centre d'entraînement, et on échangeait à peine quelques mots dans notre suite. On savait très bien qu'au final, on mourrait tous les deux, alors on ne voulait pas s'attacher l'un à l'autre. Malgré tout, j'éprouve une sorte de tristesse en réalisant que, comme moi, elle a très peu de chances de sortir vivante de ce bain de sang. Destinity n'est encore qu'une petite fille, elle n'a que 12 ans, elle a encore ses joues de bébé. Tous les soirs, je l'entendais pleurer dans son lit, elle appelait sa maman, et j'avais de la peine pour elle. Même dans notre District, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, je savais juste que c'était une gentille fille. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de chercher Destinity. Une partie de moi espère qu'elle s'en sortira quand même. Destinity est une gentille fille, elle ne mérite pas de mourir.

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens, quand j'aperçois un sac à dos orange contre une des plaques métalliques sur lesquelles on était tous quelques secondes plus tôt. Je ne réfléchis pas et cours vers le sac, quand je vois une fille courir également vers le sac. Elle trébuche, tombe au sol, et je vois son visage. Je la reconnais, c'est Katniss, cette fille du District 12 que le Capitole adore depuis son arrivée ici. Celle qui a obtenu un 11 aux évaluations – la dernière personne à avoir obtenu une note comme ça était un tribut du District 2, il y a des années, et bien sûr, il avait gagné. Je lève ma hache en l'air, je vois la peur dans son regard, et j'hésite. La tuer, ne pas la tuer... pourquoi je la tuerais ? Elle n'a pas cherché à m'attaquer. Mais ce sac à dos, je le veux, et elle le veut aussi. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'elle n'a pas une arme, sur elle ?

Ces quelques secondes à hésiter me sont fatales. Je sens quelque chose me transpercer le flan, une douleur s'empare de tout mon corps et je tombe, le souffle court. Je n'ai même pas la force de crier. Alors que ma vision se brouille, je vois le visage de la personne qui m'a lancé ce couteau. C'est la fille du District 2. Tandis que je faiblis de plus en plus, je la vois viser la fille du 12, avant de lancer son couteau dans sa direction. C'était elle, sa vraie cible, pas moi. Moi, je n'étais qu'un obstacle. Ma seule et unique erreur était d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je prie de tout cœur pour que ma petite sœur n'ait pas à voir ça, qu'elle n'ait pas à me voir mourir.

_Pardonne-moi, Lea. Pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse,_ je pense en rendant mon dernier souffle et en fermant les yeux pour la dernière fois.


	2. Sawyer Brooks, District 3

**2. Sawyer Brooks, District 3 – tuée par Avery Thomson, District 5**

_60... 59... 58... 57... 56... 55... 54..._

Je respire profondément, les mains moites, tremblante de peur. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Mon petit ami, Dean Rivers. Je ne le verrais sans doute plus jamais. Cette idée me fait monter les larmes aux yeux, mais je les ravale rapidement. Je ne dois pas craquer. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, c'est trop dur. Dean est la seule personne que j'ai, la seule famille qui me reste. Mon père est mort quelques jours après ma naissance, mon grand frère est mort il y a quelques années aux Hunger Games et ma mère... elle s'est laissée mourir de chagrin il y a quelques mois. J'ai perdu toute ma famille à l'âge de 16 ans. Dean m'a recueillie chez lui, m'a consolée quand je pleurais. Il a été le seul à être là pour moi. Lors de la Moisson, quand j'ai été tirée au sort, il a été le seul à venir me voir. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte que je m'étais déjà jetée dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues lors de la Moisson. J'avais peur, j'étais terrorisée. Et je ne voulais le montrer qu'à lui.

Dean m'avait serrée très fort dans ses bras, avant de me lâcher et de me tendre un petit bracelet en argent. J'en étais restée bouche-bée. Ce bracelet avait dû lui coûter une fortune...

_ Garde le toujours avec toi. Comme ça, tu penseras à moi. Et ne m'oublie jamais.

Les larmes aux yeux, j'avais hoché la tête alors qu'il accrochait le bracelet à mon poignet, avant de me prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

_ Et surtout, surtout n'oublie pas... que je t'aime, Sawyer. Je t'aimerais toujours.

_ Je t'aime aussi. j'avais répondu alors que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues, de plus en plus nombreuses.

_ Essaie... essaie de revenir, d'accord ?

Il y avait une petite lueur d'espoir dans sa voix. Même s'il savait tout aussi bien que moi que c'était perdu d'avance, il avait un petit espoir que peut-être je pouvais gagner. Et ce petit espoir, je l'avais aussi, au fond de moi. Après tout, le District 3 avait eu des vainqueurs dans le passé. Pas beaucoup, mais il en avait eu. Peut-être que j'avais une chance... peut-être.

_ Je vais essayer... je te le promets.

Il m'avait fait un faible sourire derrière ses larmes avant de m'embrasser et de partir. Pour la dernière fois.

_10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

J'observe rapidement le visage des autres lors des 10 dernières secondes. La plupart sont effrayés, et n'ont aucune envie que ce gong retentisse. Comme moi. D'autres essaient de montrer un visage cruel et vide de toute expression, pour les caméras, mais on sent très bien leur peur. Les tributs de carrière, eux, débordent d'impatience. On dirait que la fille du 2 va bondir de sa plaque d'un instant à l'autre. Celle du 1 a une expression féroce sur le visage. Le blond du District 2 se penche en avant, prêt à courir. Le garçon du 1, qui semblait physiquement être quelqu'un de drôle et sympathique, n'a plus la moindre trace de sourire ou de gentillesse quelconque sur son visage, et arbore une expression meurtrière. Je ne vois pas Peter, mon partenaire de District.

Le gong retentit, et tandis que je vois les tributs courir vers la Corne, je reste quelques secondes sur ma plaque, hésitante. Je pourrais courir vers les bois, sans me faire tuer avec un peu de chance. Ensuite... ensuite quoi ? Comment je survivrais ? Sans arme, sans nourriture ? Je ne sais même pas faire de feu. Sans compter le fait que je risquerais de tomber sur d'autres tributs, surtout sur des carrières. Si à ce moment là je n'ai pas de quoi me défendre...

Alors, je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout. Je connais les risques. Je sais que mes chances de sortir d'ici vivante sont très minces, même quasi-nulles. Mais je veux essayer. Pour mes parents décédés, pour mon frère qui, même s'il est mort lors du bain de sang lors de ses Hunger Games, a au moins tenté quelque chose, et surtout pour Dean, à qui j'ai promis d'essayer. Alors, je cours, sans vraiment savoir ce que je viens chercher. Des couteaux ? Non, la fille du 2 les a déjà tous, et les a déjà expérimentés, d'abord sur un garçon – je ne sais plus de quel District il venait – puis sur cette fille qui est surnommée la «Fille du Feu» et que le Capitole adore – cette dernière a d'ailleurs esquivé le couteau en se protégeant avec son sac, avant de s'enfuir. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche de quelque chose, un sac, une arme, n'importe quoi... je panique, et je perds du temps. Trop de temps. Je vois, derrière moi, ce garçon du District 5. À vue de nez, je ne lui donne pas plus de 15 ans. Il tient une massue à la main. Je le vois hésiter quelques secondes, et au lieu de m'enfuir, je reste pétrifiée de terreur. Il n'a pas envie de me tuer. Je le vois très bien. Mais comme moi, comme la plupart des autres tributs, il est pris de panique. Il est convaincu qu'il est obligé de faire ça, même si je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Sa main tremble alors qu'il abat la massue sur mon crâne. Une douleur pire qu'un millier de migraines réunies s'empare de ma tête, alors que je tombe au sol. Mes dernières pensées sont pour ma famille, pour mon frère, et pour Dean qui sera désormais tout seul.

Mais de toute façon, il savait très bien que j'allais mourir. Il le savait depuis le début. Mais j'aurais au moins essayé. Et maintenant, entourée par le chaos et le sang du massacre qui se déroule autour de moi, je meurs, le bracelet de Dean à jamais accroché à mon poignet.


	3. Timotee Jensen, District 4

**3. Timotee Jensen, District 4 – tué par Cato Hadley, District 2**

Alors que ma plaque métallique s'élève, je me prépare mentalement à faire face à l'arène dans quelques instants – seul. Je m'attendais à faire partie de l'alliance des carrières – tous les ans, les tributs des Districts 1, 2 et 4 font alliance. Mais pas cette année. En tout cas, moi, je ne ferais pas partie de cette alliance cette année. Les carrières du 1 et du 2 ont accepté Jade, ma partenaire. Parce-que Jade a 16 ans, et qu'elle est forte physiquement. Mais quand elle a demandé à ce que moi aussi, je sois intégré, Cato, le garçon du 2, a éclaté de rire avant de rétorquer d'un ton narquois : «Un gosse de 12 ans qui ne sait rien faire, t'es pas sérieuse, là, j'espère ? Il va nous ridiculiser, c'est hors de question. Il nous servira à rien, vaut mieux le tuer». Ces paroles m'avaient blessé. Je ne l'ai pas montré, évidemment, mais ça m'a vraiment blessé. Après que Cato m'ait balancé ces paroles à la figure, sa partenaire de District, Clove, et les tributs du 1, Glimmer et Marvel, avaient ricané. Mais Jade m'avait lancé un regard peiné. Comme si elle avait pitié de moi. Mais elle n'a pas protesté. Je ne lui en veux pas. Si elle avait protesté, elle aurait elle aussi été exclue de l'alliance. Alors, Jade s'était tue et avait rejoint les autres qui étaient repartis en direction des ateliers, tandis que je m'étais isolé dans un coin pour pleurer en cachette. C'était injuste. Je comptais sur l'alliance des carrières pour me protéger. Oui, cette alliance aurait été temporaire. Mais quand même, j'aurais pu avoir un peu plus de temps. On a tous besoin d'un peu plus de temps, dans cette arène. Mais Cato avait raison. De toute façon, je ne leur aurait servi à rien. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui, ou Clove. Je me suis à peine entraîné, cette année. En fait, pour dire la vérité, j'ai séché une grande partie des entraînements. Mes parents étaient furieux. Ils m'avaient inscrit dans ce Centre l'an dernier, et quand ils avaient appris que je n'y étais presque pas allé, ils étaient entrés dans une rage folle. Ils voulaient absolument faire de moi un carrière sans cœur. Ils auraient été ravis, si j'avais été comme Cato, ou Marvel. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas aller aux Hunger Games, je ne voulais pas tuer. Je ne voulais pas être comme ça. Mais avais-je le choix ? Pas vraiment. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que mes parents soient fiers de moi. Ils étaient tous les deux d'anciens vainqueurs, et ils étaient déçus du peu d'efforts que je faisais pour suivre leurs traces.

Je découvre l'arène. C'est une forêt dense, avec un lac un peu plus loin. J'observe autour de moi, quelques tributs sont déjà sur leurs plaques. Clove. Cato. Glimmer. Jade. La fille du 12 dont tout le monde parle, Katniss Everdeen. Je respire un grand coup. Dans quelques secondes, je vais devoir faire face à tous ces tributs, seul. Je vais essayer de courir, et de prendre une arme discrètement. Ma petite taille pourrait m'aider à être discret. Si j'avais été dans l'alliance, je n'aurais pas eu à me soucier de ça. Je n'aurais peut-être même pas eu à tuer. Il m'aurait suffi de rester derrière quelqu'un de fort qui aurait surveillé mes arrières, Cato ou Marvel. Mais là, personne ne surveillerait mes arrières. Excepté pour les carrières, ça allait être chacun pour soi. Alors, pendant 60 secondes, j'essaie d'échafauder rapidement un plan. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Le gong retentit, et je cours. J'ai de la chance, car avec le chaos, personne ne fait attention à moi. Clove tue le garçon du 9, et échoue en essayant de tuer la fille du 12.

Tous les tributs sont tellement occupés à chercher des armes ou de la nourriture, que personne ne fait attention à moi. J'arrive donc à entrer à l'intérieur de la Corne d'abondance. Une multitude d'armes se trouve devant moi. Je n'ai que l'embarras du choix. Mais... je n'ai pas envie de prendre d'arme. Je n'ai pas envie de tuer. Je ne suis pas comme tous ceux de mon District, je n'ai que 12 ans, je ne suis qu'un enfant, et un enfant n'est pas censé tuer. Je pense que les autres carrières le comprendront aussi, tôt ou tard. Moi, je l'ai déjà compris. Et je ne tuerais personne, c'est hors de question. D'un autre côté, je dois aussi rester en vie...

Alors, j'ai une idée. L'idée de rester caché dans la Corne jusqu'à ce que le bain de sang cesse – si un tribut approche, je n'aurais qu'à prétendre être mort – et après m'enfuir. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il me restera des provisions. Alors, je m'accroupis en dessous d'une table, et j'attends. Soudain, je sens une main agripper mes cheveux, et je hurle. La personne m'oblige à sortir de ma cachette et à lui faire face. C'est Cato. Il me regarde d'un air méprisant, avant de ricaner :

_ Très futé, de te servir de ta taille de nain pour te cacher. L'ennui, c'est que tu as oublié ta touffe de cheveux abondante. Pas très discret, peut-être que tu aurais dû demander à ton styliste de te raser les cheveux.

_ Ca... to... s'il te plaît...

Mais il se fiche complètement de mes supplications. D'un coup sec, il me tord le cou et me jette au sol. Il se penche ensuite sur moi et me murmure :

_ Tu n'avais rien d'un carrière.

Ces mots, blessants, mes parents me les avaient dit, quelques jours plus tôt. Au Palais de Justice, quand je faisais tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas pleurer, ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. J'étais heureux. Ils venaient m'encourager, ils allaient être fiers de moi. Ils venaient sans doute me dire qu'ils m'aimaient, et qu'on se reverrait bientôt.

Mais non, rien de tout ça. Au lieu de ça, ils m'avaient dévisagé de la tête au pied d'un air méprisant. Puis, mon père m'avait balancé à la figure :

_ On vient te dire au revoir. C'est la moindre des choses, puisqu'on sait que tu ne reviendras pas.

_ Tu n'as rien d'un carrière, Timotee. Peut-être que si tu étais allé au Centre d'entraînement auquel on t'a inscrit, tu aurais été digne de gagner. Mais crois-moi, tu ne survivras même pas au bain de sang. Remarque, c'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Ça nous libèrera du fardeau que tu es. Tu nous fais honte. On est tous les deux d'anciens vainqueurs, et on comptait sur toi, notre unique enfant, pour continuer à honorer notre famille. Mais non. Tu préfères sécher les entraînements, car monsieur n'a pas envie de tuer. Tu le regretteras dès les premières minutes dans l'arène.

Puis, ils étaient sortis sans un mot, tandis que les larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Ils avaient toujours été durs avec moi, mais là, c'était pire que tout.

_J'espère que vous êtes contents, maintenant. Le fardeau est mort._ Cette dernière pensée, je l'envoie à mes parents, alors que ma vie s'arrête ici, là où ils avaient dit qu'elle se terminerait.


	4. Avery Thomson, District 5

**Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, merci de vos adorables reviews ! ^^**

**Ensuite, dans ce chapitre, il y aura une mention de Foxface. Bien que son véritable nom n'ait pas été donné dans le livre, je pense que les scénaristes du film ont voulu lui en donner un, car lors des interviews avec Caesar Flickerman, il l'appelle par son prénom. Bref, tout ça pour dire que le prénom de Foxface dans le film est «Finch». Donc je vais garder ce nom.**

**4. Avery Thomson, District 5 – tué par Noah Scott, District 8**

_Gong._ Le gong retentit, et je cours, je cours aussi vite que je peux à la Corne d'abondance. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'espère, et là, tout de suite, je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser. La seule pensée qui m'obsède est : rester en vie. Parmi tous les tributs qui courent, j'aperçois Finch, ma partenaire de District, courir en direction des bois. Elle ne cherche même pas à avoir une arme, ou des provisions. Je pense qu'elle sera capable de se débrouiller sans. On a pas vraiment beaucoup parlé, elle et moi, mais j'ai tout de suite vu qu'elle était intelligente, plus que n'importe quel autre tribut. Je pense même que son intelligence dépasse l'arrogance des carrières. Finch n'aura aucun mal à se débrouiller toute seule. Moi, en revanche, je risque d'avoir plus de mal. Beaucoup plus de mal. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'enfuir dans la forêt. Moi, je vais être obligé de me battre pour ma propre survie.

C'est un véritable chaos, autour de moi. La fille du 2 a déjà tué un tribut. Tous les autres tributs courent dans tous les sens, et je crois que personne ne sait vraiment où il va. Ce carnage qui m'entoure me fait penser à quelque chose que j'ai étudié en cours d'histoire dans le District 5. Je ne parle pas de l'histoire des Hunger Games, mais de ce qu'il se passait des centaines d'années auparavant. J'ai toujours été fasciné par l'histoire de nos ancêtres avant tous ces Jeux barbares et la dictature du Capitole. Aujourd'hui, on est en 2713, et, bien que les Jeux n'existent que depuis 74 ans, cette dictature remonte à bien plus loin, 200 ou 300 ans, peut-être. J'aurais tellement aimé naître il y a 700 ans, à l'époque où la démocratie existait encore dans la plupart des pays du monde, au lieu de naître dans cette horrible époque rythmée par les Hunger Games... tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Pour en revenir aux cours d'histoire, on a étudié qu'il y a des centaines d'années, nos ancêtres espagnols raffolaient d'un jeu appelé «la corrida». Le principe était plus ou moins le même que dans les Hunger Games, si on y réfléchit bien. Seulement, ce n'était pas 24 enfants qui se battaient jusqu'à la mort dans une arène, mais un homme et un taureau. L'homme devait provoquer le taureau. Il était armé de piques et de lances qu'il devait enfoncer un peu partout dans le taureau jusqu'à ce que l'animal meure. Et, quoi qu'il arrive, le taureau ne sortait jamais vivant de cette arène. On est tous des taureaux, ici. À part l'un d'entre nous, aucun ne sortira vivant d'ici.

Je ramasse une massue au hasard. Je suis totalement pris de panique. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire ou non. Je ne veux tuer personne. Mais je ne dois pas me faire tuer non plus... Juste devant moi se trouve une fille – je crois qu'elle est du District 3. Je croise son regard, elle est apeurée. J'hésite. Je n'ai aucune envie de tuer cette fille. Elle ne m'a rien fait, il est d'ailleurs flagrant qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. L'ennui, c'est que c'est sa vie... ou la mienne. Alors, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre à travers mon regard que je suis vraiment désolé, que je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère qu'elle a compris. Je lève ma massue et l'abat sur la tête de cette fille, qui s'écroule au sol. Ses yeux sont encore ouverts, mais je sais qu'elle est morte. Je tremble de tout mon corps. Je viens de tuer quelqu'un. Contre mon gré, mais je viens de le faire. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, à l'avenir, je suis changé à tout jamais. J'ai tué une gamine tout aussi innocente que moi, une enfant qui, comme moi, ne voulait qu'une chose : rentrer chez elle. J'ai vu la vie quitter ses yeux. Ça va me hanter à jamais.

Je suis tellement bouleversé, perturbé par ce que je viens de faire, que je reste pétrifié sur place. Soudain, un gamin me percute de plein fouet, et nous tombons tous les deux. C'est le garçon du District 8, il a l'air d'avoir à peu près mon âge. Il me fixe un instant, puis son regard se pose sur la massue que je tiens toujours à la main. Son regard se teint alors de panique, et affolé, il ramasse un bout de bois pointu qui traîne au sol et me l'enfonce de toutes ses forces dans le cœur. Je ressens une vive douleur puis... plus rien.

Je ne lui en veux pas. J'ai vu la panique et la peur dans son regard quand il a vu ma massue. Il pensait sans doute agir en légitime défense. Dans ce genre de cas, toutes sortes de pensées traversent notre esprit.


	5. Jason Balsey, District 6

**Note de l'auteur : Le prénom de Jason, le garçon du District 6, a été donné dans le film. Et comme vous allez le voir, je vais mentionner l'altercation qu'il a eue avec Cato au Centre d'entraînement.**

**5. Jason Balsey, District 6 – tué par Cato Hadley, District 2**

Pendant les 20 dernières secondes, j'observe le visage des autres tributs. La fille du 12 louche sur cet arc, qui se trouve au centre. Elle lance un regard dans la direction de son partenaire, qui secoue la tête. La plupart des autres enfants sont terrifiés. Les carrières, eux, sont plus prêts que jamais. Je lance un regard rapide dans la direction de Cato. Il me foudroie du regard, et je déglutis. Cato en a toujours après moi après cette affaire de couteau que je n'avais pas volé. Je ne sais pas qui le lui a pris, mais Cato a tout de suite pensé que c'était moi, sans doute parce-que je me trouvais juste à côté de l'endroit où il l'avait posé. Peut-être aussi qu'il avait simplement envie de chercher la bagarre. Si les Pacificateurs ne l'avaient pas arrêté, il m'aurait sans doute collé son poing dans la figure. Mais alors que les Pacificateurs l'éloignaient et qu'Atala nous ordonnait de nous remettre en rang, Cato m'avait lancé cette menace, qui résonnait encore dans ma tête : «Tu seras le premier que je tuerais».

Oui, j'ai peur de Cato. Qui n'aurait pas peur de Cato ? Ce mec est une armoire à glace, et il est sans aucun doute capable de tuer sans même cligner des yeux. Comme sa partenaire. Je crois que ce sont de loin les deux tributs les plus sadiques et les plus avides de victoire, et le gagnant sera sans doute l'un d'entre eux – quoique, la fille du 12 a du potentiel, à mon avis. Même les carrières du 1 ne sont pas aussi forts ou sadiques qu'eux. Donc oui, Cato me fait peur, et oui je vais tout faire pour l'éviter. Car je sais qu'il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à tenir sa promesse.

Alors que le compteur affiche 10 secondes, la peur monte de plus en plus en moi. Moi qui suis sujet régulier aux crises d'angoisse, je sens les symptômes arriver, ce qui aggrave ma panique. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse... je dois garder mon calme à tout prix, ou je serais une cible facile et je serais le premier à mourir. Je repense à ce que ma mère me disait quand je faisais mes crises d'angoisse, au District 6 : «Pense à quelque chose d'apaisant, quelque chose qui te rend heureux». Je me concentre, cherchant quelque chose d'heureux à quoi penser. Et puis, ça vient : mon dernier souvenir heureux est mon 16ème anniversaire, 3 mois plus tôt. Il n'était pas encore question que j'aille dans les Hunger Games, – en fait, à ce moment là, je ne pensais même pas aux Hunger Games – et ma mère était encore en vie. J'avais invité tous mes amis. Ma mère avait fait mon gâteau préféré, celui dont je raffolais depuis des années. Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que j'ai été réellement heureux. Ma mère est morte 3 semaines plus tard. Et je me suis toujours senti responsable. Parce-que pour moi, c'est de ma faute si elle est morte. Un petit garçon de 8 ans était battu sur la place publique pour avoir volé une pomme sur la place du marché, – le pauvre enfant devait être affamé, quand on voyait à quel point il était maigre – et le Pacificateur le battait si fort, l'enfant pleurait tellement que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je suis intervenu. Le Pacificateur avait alors commencé à s'en prendre à moi. Il m'avait visé avec son arme à feu, et avait tiré. Sauf que la balle ne m'a pas touché. Elle a touché ma mère, qui s'était interposée si vite que personne ne l'avait vue. Ma mère est morte pour me protéger.

Le gong retentit. Et tout comme les autres tributs, je cours, sans doute plus vite que je n'ai jamais couru de ma vie. Je m'autorise à m'arrêter quelques secondes, pour voir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir autant d'horreurs de ma vie. La partenaire de Cato tue de sang froid ce gamin du 9. Le garçon du 5 abat d'un coup sec une massue sur la fille du 3. Un peu plus loin, je vois Cato tirer le gamin du 4 par les cheveux, – qui s'était caché dans la Corne – et lui tordre le cou sans sourciller. Mais moi, il ne m'a pas vu. Pourtant, je ne suis pas loin de lui. J'ai un instant d'hésitation. Juste à côté de moi se trouve un couteau. Mais ai-je vraiment envie de tuer Cato ? Pas vraiment. Je ne veux tuer personne. Sauf que... Cato me déteste. Si je ne m'occupe pas de lui, il est sûr qu'il s'occupera de moi. Tôt ou tard. Et je préfère éviter ça. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé jusqu'à maintenant : je _veux _gagner. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Au plus vite possible. Ça fait à peine quelques minutes que les Jeux ont commencé, et je n'en peux déjà plus. Je ne veux pas rester ici.

Alors, à contrecœur, je me penche pour prendre ce couteau. Quand je relève les yeux, je blêmis, et ma respiration devient plus saccadée – un des symptômes de mes crises d'angoisse. Je suis face à Cato.

_ Oh non. N'y pense même pas. murmure-t-il, de la haine dans sa voix.

Et avant que je ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, il enfonce une épée dans mon ventre, et je m'écroule, le souffle court, alors que le sang coule abondamment de ma plaie. Cato se penche et murmure, méchamment :

_ T'as fais deux erreurs, mon petit Jason. La première, en me volant mon couteau au Centre et la deuxième, quand tu as cru un pauvre instant avoir la moindre chance de me tuer.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigne. Je rends mon dernier souffle avec un sourire serein. Je vais retrouver ma mère.


	6. Capucine Jones, District 6

**6. Capucine Jones, District 6 – tuée par Glimmer Belcourt, District 1**

_Ne surtout pas pleurer._ C'est ce que je me répète depuis toute à l'heure, alors que le compteur n'affiche plus que 30 secondes. Ne pas montrer que j'ai peur. Garder ça pour moi. Comme lors de la Moisson.

_Notre tribut féminin du District 6 pour ces 74èmes Hunger Games est... Capucine Jones !_

J'étais restée pétrifiée quelques secondes, avant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais été sélectionnée. C'est mon nom, qui venait de sortir de cette urne. Je venais d'être sélectionnée pour mourir. Oui, pour mourir. Car je ne me faisais aucune illusion, je savais que j'allais mourir. Ma sœur était morte dans ces Jeu l'an dernier, et elle avait 18 ans. Comment moi j'étais supposée gagner ? En sachant que je n'avais que 15 ans ? Alors, j'étais montée sur cette estrade, m'efforçant de retenir mes larmes. J'avais retenu mes larmes, parce-que je savais que j'étais filmée, et que tous les Districts allaient voir ces images. Si les tributs de carrière voyaient mes larmes, ils allaient tout de suite me prendre comme cible.

Les larmes que j'avais retenues, je les avait relâchées au Palais de Justice, quand mes parents étaient venus me voir en larmes. Ils étaient en larmes car eux aussi savaient que je n'allais pas revenir. Ou alors c'était parce-qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de me perdre après avoir perdu ma sœur il y a un an. En tout cas, ils avaient pleuré toutes les larmes de leur corps en me serrant dans leurs bras, jusqu'à ce que les Pacificateurs leur demandent de sortir. Mais avant qu'ils m'emmènent à la voiture qui allait nous conduire, Jason et moi, à la gare, je leur ai demandé une faveur, une seule : pouvoir aller au cimetière pour aller pour la dernière fois sur la tombe de ma sœur. Ils avaient refusé, au début. Ils avaient peur que j'en profite pour m'enfuir, pour échapper aux Hunger Games. J'ai réussi à les convaincre en leur disant que s'ils voulaient, ils pouvaient venir me surveiller. Alors, ils ont accepté. «Fais vite, on a pas de temps à perdre», ont-ils marmonné après m'avoir accompagnée devant le cimetière. Je m'étais précipitée devant la tombe de ma sœur, relisant l'inscription pour au moins la millième fois.

_Lena Jones_

_6 mai 2694 – 9 juillet 2712_

_Fille et sœur bien-aimée_

Des larmes avaient de nouveau coulé sur mes joues. Du bout des doigts, j'avais caressé le haut de sa pierre tombale, avant de murmurer :

_ Même si tu es morte, Lena, tu as au moins essayé. Alors, moi aussi, je vais au moins essayer. Pour maman, pour papa, et surtout pour toi. Je veux que tu sois fière de moi, Lena, car moi je le suis. Je suis fière du courage dont tu as fait preuve.

Puis, je m'étais éloignée rapidement, essuyant mes larmes. Une fois dans la voiture, avec Jason et Kyarra, notre escorte du Capitole, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de larmes sur mon visage. Pareil à la gare. À la gare aussi, on était filmés. Hors de question que je montre de la faiblesse. Après, au Capitole, je m'étais arrangée pour ne pleurer que lorsque j'étais seule, dans ma chambre. Autrement, je cachais toutes mes émotions. Toutes. J'étais devenue maître dans l'art de cacher mes émotions. Il était de toute façon hors de question que je montre la moindre faiblesse face aux autres tributs, face aux carrières. Le garçon du 2 en avait déjà après Jason, je n'avais pas besoin que les carrières me prennent pour cible à cause de ma faiblesse.

Et aujourd'hui, surtout aujourd'hui, je ne devais pas avoir la moindre trace de larmes ou de peur sur mon visage. Même si je sais que j'ai de très grandes chances de connaître le même sort que Lena. Personne n'a à le savoir, ni à le voir.

Le gong retentit. Tout le monde court. Je cours aussi, mais je finis par m'arrêter, choquée par ce que j'ai devant les yeux. Les tributs tombent, un par un. La carrière du District 2 tue le garçon du District 9. Ce jeune du District 5, qui a à peu près mon âge, abat une massue sur la fille du 3, avant d'être tué à son tour par la garçon du 8. Ce colosse du 2 tue à la suite le pauvre petit garçon du 4 et... Jason. _Jason !_ Peut-être qu'on était pas très proches, mais il était de mon District. Je le connaissais. On est dans la même classe depuis la maternelle. J'avais déjà discuté avec lui, j'avais été quelques fois à côté de lui en cours. Jason était quelqu'un de gentil. Je savais que ce gars du 2 voulait le tuer depuis l'affaire du couteau, au Centre, et apparemment, c'était quelqu'un qui tenait ses promesses.

Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment. La chose la plus censée à faire serait de prendre un sac de provisions, peut-être une arme et de m'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Car Jason n'est pas tout à fait mort, je le vois, et il va mourir tout seul au milieu de ce massacre. Et il ne devrait pas avoir à mourir tout seul. Personne ne devrait avoir à mourir seul. Alors, je fais ce qui me semble juste. Je cours vers Jason, car il mérite d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour ses derniers instants. Il ne va sans doute même pas remarquer ma présence, mais peu importe. Personne ne mérite de mourir seul.

Je m'accroupis à côté de Jason, alors que la lumière s'éteint dans ses yeux. Puis, tout va très vite. Je sens quelque chose – sans doute une flèche – me transpercer la nuque et je me mets à cracher du sang. Je tombe au sol, quand je sens quelqu'un m'arracher la flèche de la nuque. Avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois, je vois la fille du 1 ranger la flèche qui a servi à me tuer, pleine de sang, dans son carquois.


	7. Leo Hunter, District 7

**Note de l'auteur : Après avoir lu et relu ce chapitre, je le trouve plus violent et gore que les précédent. Et je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il en sera pour les prochains, mais il est possible que certains autres soient tout aussi gores. Je vous préviendrais donc, histoire que les estomacs sensibles ou ceux qui sont en train de manger s'abstiennent ;)**

**7. Leo Hunter, District 7 – tué par Clove Kentwell, District 2**

Quand le gong retentit, je ne fais pas comme les autres tributs, qui courent vers la Corne, à la recherche d'armes ou de nourriture. Non. Je cours en direction de la forêt. Il est hors de question que j'aille à ce bain de sang. Ça serait courir tout droit vers la mort. Et je dois rester en vie. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Mes parents sont morts l'an dernier, je suis le seul à pouvoir m'occuper de mon petit frère Carter. À 16 ans, j'élève seul mon petit frère de 6 ans. Si je meurs, il n'a plus personne. Alors même si mes chances sont minces, je dois les exploiter. Je ne peux pas laisser Carter tout seul.

Je me retourne quelques instants, et je vois un massacre que je n'aurais jamais cru voir de toute ma vie. Des tributs, parfois même très jeunes, tombent de partout. Certains, apeurés, regardent dans tous les sens sans savoir quoi faire. Abigail, ma partenaire de District en fait partie. Elle est soudainement bousculée par un tribut, et je vois un éclair de peur dans ses yeux. Mais le tribut n'a sans doute même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait bousculée, et cours dans tous les sens. Puis, j'aperçois un sac, un peu plus loin. Un sac que personne ne semble avoir remarqué. Il est sans doute plein de provisions qui me seront très utiles dans l'arène. Ce sac, il me le faut. Alors, je cours à toute vitesse vers ce sac.

Puis, une douleur fulgurante me prend à l'épaule alors qu'une lame la traverse. Je hurle de douleur et tombe au sol. Aussitôt après, quelqu'un m'arrache brutalement le couteau de l'épaule et me retourne sur le dos. Je la reconnais, c'est la fille du District 2. Elle s'assied sur moi et me bloque les hanches avec ses genoux, et me fait un sourire sadique.

_ Alors ? Prêt à mourir ? ricane-t-elle méchamment.

Je tremble, parce-que cette fille m'a toujours fait peur, depuis le premier jour. Si son regard pouvait tuer, tous les tributs, voire tout le Capitole, auraient été morts dès la cérémonie d'ouverture. Elle a le don d'effrayer n'importe qui avec un seul regard d'acier. Et puis, il y avait eu les entraînements. Pas une fois elle n'avait manqué sa cible avec les couteaux – je venais d'ailleurs de m'en rendre compte. Et surtout, je savais qu'elle n'avait aucun scrupule à tuer. C'est elle qui avait tué le premier tribut, et un seul couteau avait suffi. Mais quelque chose me disait que pour moi, ça ne serait pas aussi rapide. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle allait prendre son temps. Elle allait prendre du plaisir à me torturer. Elle ne me tuerait pas aussi rapidement que le premier, car elle sent que là, elle a plus de temps devant elle. Elle allait sans doute vouloir que je la supplie. Mais je ne la supplierais pas. Je me contenterais de prier silencieusement pour que Carter ne voie pas ça. Et pour qu'il soit confié à une famille d'accueil qui l'aimera et qui prendra soin de lui, puisque je ne serais bientôt plus là. La fille du 2 m'observe longuement, à la recherche de peur dans mon regard. Mais elle n'en trouvera pas. Je vais soutenir son regard jusqu'au bout. Elle ricane.

_ Essaie pas de faire le fier, je sais que tu as peur. Et bientôt, tu vas aussi avoir mal, très très mal... et j'aimerais beaucoup te dire que ta douleur sera bientôt finie, mais je déteste mentir, alors...

Et sur ces mots, elle sélectionne un de ses couteaux, et, toujours avec ce sourire sadique accroché à ses lèvres, me le pose sur le coin de l'œil. Puis, lentement, elle me fait une profonde entaille jusqu'à l'oreille. Je serre les dents pour retenir mon cri de douleur. Elle fait la même chose de l'autre côté, mais en insistant beaucoup plus cette fois-ci, et je ne peux plus me retenir, je hurle à m'en vider les poumons. Je ne vois plus rien, ma vision est totalement brouillée par le sang qui coule sur mes yeux. Je crois même qu'elle m'a rendu aveugle. Elle continue à jouer de son couteau, entaillant le contour de mes lèvres, découpant lentement mes lobes d'oreille, tailladant mes bras, ma poitrine, mes joues, mon visage, ma gorge... chaque entaille est plus douloureuse que la précédente, et je n'ai même pas la force de crier, ma chair me brûle atrocement. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est mourir, je veux que cette souffrance cesse. Mais je ne la supplierais pas. Jamais.

Je n'ai pas besoin de la supplier. D'un coup sec et rapide, elle enfonce son couteau dans ma carotide, le remue un petit peu et le retire. Je sens mon sang, chaud, couler abondamment de ma gorge. Un filet de sang s'échappe également de ma bouche. Je ne lui en veux pas, à cette fille du 2. Je sais que je devrais, elle vient juste de me torturer à mort. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. En fait... elle me fait surtout pitié. Car elle n'a pas comprit que nous étions tous les pantins du Capitole. Elle et les autres carrières ont été élevés dans l'adoration du Capitole. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, du moins, pas maintenant. Mais elle le comprendrait plus tard.

_Je t'aime, Carter. T'en fais pas, champion, tout ira bien pour toi,_ je songe alors que ma douleur cesse enfin dans la mort.


	8. Abigail Brown, District 7

**8. Abigail Brown, District 7 – tuée par Marvel Sanford, District 1**

Je regarde les secondes s'égrener au compteur, le cœur battant. Je n'ai qu'une détermination : gagner. En général, ce sont seulement les carrières qui ont cette détermination, les autres veulent seulement rentrer chez eux. Moi, je veux gagner. Je veux gagner car grâce à toutes ces richesses, je pourrais soigner ma mère, qui est malade. Il faut que je gagne, pour elle. Oui, j'ai peur. Mais je pense à elle. C'est ma mère, ma motivation. C'est une très grosse responsabilité, de prendre soin de ma mère malade à l'âge de 16 ans. Mais j'aime ma mère plus que tout, et je ferais tout pour elle. Y compris gagner ces Jeux barbares que je déteste pour l'aider à vivre mieux.

Mais je ne serais pas un monstre. Je ne tuerais pas sans scrupules, comme les tributs de carrière. Autant que possible, j'essaierais de ne pas tuer. Quand le dernier moment sera venu, je sais que je n'aurais pas le choix. Mais il n'est pas encore venu, et j'ai quelques chances de mon côté. Je suis rapide. Très rapide. Je n'aurais sans doute aucun mal à courir récupérer de quoi vivre, avant de m'enfuir. Et puis après, j'aviserais.

Sauf qu'une fois sur place, je suis prise de panique totale. Je suis debout, au milieu de ce massacre, à regarder dans tous les sens, sans savoir où aller et que faire. Soudain, le garçon du 8 me percute de plein fouet et je tombe au sol. Effrayée, je reste pétrifiée sur place, de peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi. Mais il ne m'a même pas remarqué. Soulagée, je me relève, et cherche n'importe quoi, un sac, une arme. Quelques mètres plus loin, un spectacle d'horreur s'offre à moi. La fille du 2 est en train de torturer avec un sadisme que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie Leo, mon partenaire de District. J'entends ses cris de là où je suis, et c'est pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je suis tellement déconcentrée par les cris de douleur de Leo que j'en oublie de faire attention, quand tout à coup quelqu'un me plaque au sol. C'est le garçon du 1. Il enfonce une première fois sa lance dans mon épaule, ce qui m'arrache un cri de douleur. Puis dans le ventre, ce qui me coupe le souffle. Il me poignarde à plusieurs reprises, un peu partout, tandis que des larmes coulent de mes joues. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de douleur, mais de tristesse. Car je sais que je ne pourrais plus rien pour ma mère, maintenant. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle va devenir. Je doute que qui que ce soit s'occupe d'elle, elle n'a que moi. Elle va sans doute finir par mourir seule. Elle ne le mérite pas. Et moi non plus, je ne mérite pas de mourir. Aucun des tributs de cette arène ne mérite de mourir. Les Hunger Games sont un concept stupide, et cruel. C'est cruel d'envoyer encore, 74 ans après, des enfants se battre jusqu'à la mort pour faire payer une rébellion qui ne visait qu'à arrêter la dictature du Capitole. C'était déjà cruel lors des premiers jeux, et ça l'est encore aujourd'hui. Quand est-ce que tout ça cessera ? Quand est-ce que le gouvernement reviendra à la raison et cessera d'envoyer des enfants vers leur mort, ou quand est-ce que les Districts 1 ou 2 cesseront d'élever leurs enfants dans la haine et le combat de manière malsaine, et ouvriront enfin les yeux ? C'est surtout ça, que je ne comprends pas. Leurs propres enfants sont envoyés dans une arène pour se battre à mort, et ils en sont fiers. Ils en sont fiers car ils les ont entraînés à tuer toute leur vie. Ils leur ont appris à aimer le sang, à aimer tuer dès leur plus jeune âge. Beaucoup de gens détestent les tributs de carrière, mais pas moi. Pour moi, ils sont simplement des pantins du Capitole, tout comme moi. De simples enfants qui sont entraînés au combat dès qu'ils savent marcher alors qu'ils n'ont rien demandé.

Et alors que je meurs, j'espère deux choses : la première, c'est que quelqu'un prenne soin de ma mère. La deuxième, que les gens ouvrent les yeux et que les choses changent. Car ce massacre a assez duré depuis 74 ans.


	9. Noah Scott, District 8

**9. Noah Scott, District 8 – tué par Tresh Morrowson, District 11**

C'est la panique totale, partout autour de moi. Des tributs meurent, tuent, courent, pleurent, sont complètement perdus... c'est totalement hors réalité. Je n'aurais jamais cru assister à ça. Bien sûr, j'ai vu beaucoup de bains de sang à la télé lors des précédents Hunger Games, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Là, j'y suis. Je suis au milieu de ce massacre, où certains tuent de leur plein gré, d'autres à contrecœur. Et je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de récupérer moi aussi une arme, ou de la nourriture. Alors, je cours, sans vraiment regarder où je vais, et percute quelqu'un de plein fouet. Je lève la tête, c'est le garçon du 5. Puis mes yeux se posent sur la massue qu'il tient à la main, qui est couverte du sang – sans doute le sang d'un tribut – et la panique me gagne. J'ai tellement peur qu'à un moment où un autre, il me tue avec cette massue que je ne réfléchis pas. Mes yeux se posent sur un long bâton au bout pointu, juste à côté de moi. Je le ramasse et avant que le gamin devant moi n'ait pu réaliser ce qu'il se passe, je lui enfonce le bâton de toutes mes forces dans le cœur. Il fait un bruit comme s'il était en train d'étouffer avant de s'immobiliser et de fermer les yeux. C'est à contrecœur que je l'ai tué. Mais j'étais sûr qu'il allait me tuer, alors je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

Je me relève et continue à courir, toujours entouré par le massacre, les cris, les pleurs et le sang. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est que tout ça cesse, je veux juste rentrer chez moi auprès de ma famille et de mes amis. J'ai envie que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, que je ne sois pas moissonné pour les Hunger Games, – en fait, j'ai même envie que l'existence même des Hunger Games ne soit qu'un cauchemar, que ça n'existe pas réellement, que ça n'ait jamais existé – et que je sois juste un gamin normal qui va à l'école. Mais ce n'est pas un cauchemar, même si j'en ai envie plus que tout. C'est la réalité. Que je le veuille ou non, toutes les horreurs qui m'entourent actuellement sont la réalité, et si je veux rentrer chez moi, je dois y faire face.

Je bouscule à nouveau quelqu'un. Je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder qui c'est, je ne prends même pas la peine de voir si la personne va me tuer ou non. Je me contente de courir en direction de la Corne. Rapidement, je ramasse une lance qui traîne par terre et un sac à dos, avant de m'enfuir. Je manque de percuter le colosse du 11, qui sort de la Corne une hache à la main. On se fixe un instant, tous les deux hésitants. Puis, il me frappe dans le cou avec sa hache et s'enfuit, me laissant me vider de mon sang avant de mourir rapidement.


	10. Destinity Jenckle, District 9

**10. Destinity Jenckle, District 9 – tuée par Marvel Sanford, District 1**

Je pleure. Je pleure car c'est tout ce que je peux faire, dans cette situation. Je pleure quand Aaron meurt, car même si je ne le connaissais pas, il était la seule chose qui me rappelait la maison. Je pleure quand le petit garçon du 4, qui avait mon âge, meurt tué par ce garçon du 2 qui me terrorise depuis le début. Je pleure devant le massacre qui se déroule sous mes yeux, car à 12 ans je n'ai pas envie de voir toutes ces horreurs, j'ai encore envie de croire que la vie est belle. Mais elle ne l'est pas. La vie n'est ni belle, ni magique, seulement réelle. Cruellement réelle. Je n'aurais jamais dû me retrouver ici, et pourtant, j'y suis. Mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, que je sois encore chez moi, avec mes parents. Je me prends à envier cette petite fille du 12, pour qui sa sœur s'est portée volontaire cette année. Elle a de la chance d'avoir encore sa sœur auprès d'elle, même si elle a de grandes chances de mourir. Je suis sûre que ma sœur, Cornelia, se serait portée volontaire pour moi, elle aussi. Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas car elle est morte 2 ans plus tôt, à l'âge de 15 ans, dans les Hunger Games. Quand elle a été moissonnée, mes parents ont pleuré, et j'ai pleuré. On a pleuré quand on a reçu son corps sans vie dans une simple boîte en bois. Le jour où moi j'ai été moissonnée, j'ai lâché quelques larmes, bien que j'ai essayé de les retenir. Car je savais que j'allais mourir. Au Palais de Justice, mes parents ont éclaté en sanglots, car ils ne voulaient pas me perdre, pas après avoir déjà perdu une fille, et j'ai pleuré avec eux. Et tous les soirs, dans ma chambre du Capitole, je pleurais, et je les appelais, car ils me manquaient, et que je savais que je ne les reverrais plus jamais.

Et là, encore, je pleure. Tous les tributs sont à la Corne, et moi, je suis à peine quelques mètres devant ma plateforme, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je sais que je dois passer pour une mauviette devant tout Panem, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison. Certains vont sans doute penser que pleurer est une stratégie. Une fille du District 7, Johanna Mason, a gagné une année en utilisant cette stratégie. Elle pleurait tellement que les autres tributs, la considérant comme faible, ne se sont pas occupés d'elle. Sauf qu'à la fin, elle s'est révélée capable de tuer sans scrupules. Johanna Mason n'a à mon avis pas eu peur une seule fois dans ses Jeux. Sauf que moi, si je pleure, ce n'est pas par stratégie. Je pleure car j'ai réellement peur. Je pleure car je déteste cet endroit, je déteste cette arène, je déteste les Hunger Games, et je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

Je vois un garçon – je crois que c'est le garçon du 1 – foncer vers moi, une lance à la main, une expression de détermination sur le visage. Et je sais que ma fin est proche. Je ne cherche même pas ni à me préparer à combattre, – à quoi bon ? Je n'ai même pas d'arme sur moi – ni à m'enfuir, ce qui serait inutile puisque de toute façon il me rattraperait. Je me contente de fermer les yeux, attendant la fin.

_Papa, maman, je vous aime. Ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plaît. Cornelia, j'arrive._ Le garçon m'enfonce sa lance profondément dans le cœur, et je m'écroule.


	11. Hydrangea Loons, District 10

**11. Hydrangea Loons, District 10 – tuée par Glimmer Belcourt, District 1**

_Maman._ C'est à elle que je pense pendant les 60 secondes qui, je sais, précèdent ma mort. Ma mère, ma maman que j'aime plus que tout. Ma mère qui m'a toujours trouvée jolie, toujours. Je sais pourtant que je suis loin d'être jolie. Je ne suis pas affreuse, non plus, mais dans la catégorie des filles de 15 ans de mon District, il y en a quand même de beaucoup plus jolies que moi. J'ai un visage un peu trapu, sans doute trop pour une fille. Mais ma mère pense quand même que je suis jolie. C'est l'une des rares qui m'ait dit que j'étais jolie. Elle dit que je suis aussi belle que les hortensias de notre jardin. C'est d'ailleurs de ces hortensias que vient mon prénom. Ma mère, elle n'a que moi. Mon père est mort dans un accident il y a quelques années.

_Sang._ Du sang, partout. Des morts, partout. Des tributs qui tombent les uns à la suite des autres. Certains s'en sortent. Caleb, mon partenaire de District, par exemple. Il arrive à prendre un sac et à s'enfuir dans les bois. J'espère que j'aurais autant de chance que lui. Je dois tenter ma chance, moi aussi. Et je dois faire vite. Beaucoup de tributs sont déjà morts, il ne restera bientôt plus que les carrières, et je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur eux. Alors, je cours à mon tour vers la Corne d'abondance. Il y a beaucoup de sacs à dos, par terre. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils sont tous très près des tributs de carrière. Puis, j'aperçois un sac à dos vert, plus loin. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide aux carrières. Ils sont soit occupés à tuer, soit en train de chercher des armes ou de la nourriture. C'est le moment où jamais. Je cours vers le sac à dos.

_Douleur._ Une flèche vient se loger dans mon dos, et je tombe. Je ne suis pas encore morte, donc je souffre. Je souffre comme jamais je n'ai souffert de ma vie, j'ai l'impression que cette douleur ne cessera jamais. Puis, quelqu'un arrache la flèche et me retourne sur le dos. C'est la fille du District 1. D'un coup sec, elle m'enfonce un couteau dans la carotide, puis dans le cœur. Alors, la souffrance cesse. Tout cesse.

Juste avant de mourir, j'entends le premier canon retentir. Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : je suis la dernière tribut du bain de sang à mourir, et ils ont commencé à faire le compte des morts.


	12. Candice Borrotow, District 8

**12. Candice Borrotow, District 8 – tuée par les carrières, achevée par Peeta Mellark, District 12**

Je cours à travers l'arène, avec sur le dos le sac que j'ai récupéré à la Corne d'abondance. Je ne réalise toujours pas ma chance. J'ai survécu au bain de sang. Alors qu'autour de moi, des enfants se faisaient massacrer, j'ai réussi à me faufiler, à prendre un sac et à courir. Je suis encore sous le choc de la scène d'horreur à laquelle j'ai assisté. J'ai vu la plupart des tributs mourir, j'ai vu Noah, mon partenaire de District, mourir. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser aux malheureux tributs morts lors du bain de sang. Car les jours qui vont suivre, je vais devoir me battre pour vivre. Que ce soit contre la nature ou contre d'autres tributs. Alors, je cours, je veux aller le plus loin possible, je veux trouver une cachette. Les tributs de carrière vont, comme la plupart des années, installer leur campement à la Corne d'abondance. Sauf qu'après, ils partent en chasse des autres tributs. Il faut que je me cache, de sorte que personne ne pourra me trouver.

Alors que je cours, j'entends les coups de canon, les uns à la suite des autres. Ça veut dire que le bain de sang vient de cesser, que les Juges comptent les morts et que les carrières vont partir en chasse. _Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. _Je compte 11 coups de canon au total. 11 enfants sont morts en l'espace de quelques minutes. Et je ne réalise toujours pas la chance que j'ai eue de ne pas en faire partie.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je cours, comme ça, mais le soir commence à tomber et je dois faire vite. Puis, je trouve ce que je cherche depuis toute à l'heure. Une cachette. Une petite clairière peu reculée derrière des arbres. Avec un soupir de soulagement, j'installe mon sac de couchage et ouvre mon sac pour voir ce qu'il contient. Une gourde d'eau vide, quelques fruits, un peu de pain, des allumettes et des biscuits au chocolat. La nuit finit par tomber, et je respire profondément, le cœur battant. Le bain de sang est terminé, les Hunger Games vont maintenant réellement commencer. Toutes les nuits, j'aurais peur de m'endormir, traquée par les carrières. Je vais devoir faire face au froid qui commence à se faire ressentir. Je vais penser sans cesse à ma famille, que je ne reverrais peut-être jamais. J'ai peut-être survécu au bain de sang, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aurais autant de chance à l'avenir. Je peux tomber sur d'autres tributs à n'importe quel moment. Combien de temps vont durer ces Jeux ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Les plus longs ont duré deux mois, tout l'été. Mais en général, ils ne durent pas plus d'une ou trois semaines.

J'ai de plus en plus froid, alors je souffle sur mes mains pour les réchauffer, en vain. J'ai tellement envie de faire un feu... mais je sais que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Allumer un feu en pleine nuit dans les Hunger Games, c'est du suicide. Ça revient à appeler les autres tributs à vous tuer. Mais bon Dieu, que j'ai froid ! Je resserre ma veste autour de moi, sans succès. Puis, l'hymne du Capitole retentit, et le ciel s'éclaire. Ils vont annoncer les morts.

Je regarde, essayant de me distraire du froid que je ressens. Les deux du District 9. La fille du District 3. Le garçon du District 4 – ce qui m'étonne, étant donné que le District 4 est un District de carrières. Mais c'est vrai que le petit n'avait pas vraiment la carrure d'un carrière, et il ne s'en est pas très bien sorti lors des entraînements. Le garçon du District 5. Les deux du District 6. Les deux du District 7. Noah. La fille du District 10. Puis, le ciel s'assombrit à nouveau, et le calme revient.

J'essaie de tenir. J'essaie vraiment. Mais c'est trop dur. Il fait vraiment trop froid, c'est intenable. Alors tant pis. Tant pis si je me fais repérer. De toute façon, je sais très bien que je ne gagnerais pas ces foutus Jeux. Une gamine de 14 ans du District 8 n'est pas supposée gagner les Hunger Games. Le gagnant sera encore une fois un carrière. Mais je ne veux pas mourir le premier soir à cause du froid. Pas après avoir survécu au bain de sang. Et puis, peut-être que je ne me ferais pas repérer ? Ma cachette est plutôt bien, et pas très facile à trouver, en pleine nuit. Alors, même si je sais que c'est complètement stupide, j'entasse un tas de bois, puis je craque une allumette et allume un feu. Je soupire presque immédiatement de soulagement. J'ai beaucoup moins froid, d'un coup !

Je repense à ma famille. Ils doivent être soulagés de voir que j'ai survécu au bain de sang, mais doivent aussi avoir peur pour la suite. Je ne vais pas être la seule à devoir faire face aux prochains jours dans la peur. Eux aussi, ils vont avoir peur. Et moi, je suis toute seule. Les carrières ont l'avantage d'être à plusieurs, d'être des alliés. Ils ne sont pas seuls, moi je le suis. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'i peine une semaine, j'étais encore chez moi, avec ceux que j'aime. Aujourd'hui, mes proches me manquent plus que jamais, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est les revoir. Mais je sais que j'ai très peu de chances de les revoir un jour. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi...

Une branche craque à côté de moi, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je me retourne et découvre avec horreurs 6 tributs me faire face, des sourires mauvais aux lèvres. La fille et le garçon du 1. La fille et le garçon du 2. La fille du 4. Et... le garçon du 12. C'est sa présence qui m'étonne le plus. Depuis le début des Hunger Games, il était très rare que les tributs du District 12 fasse alliance avec les tributs de carrière. Mais je remarque que contrairement aux autres, il ne sourit pas. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie de faire partie de l'alliance. Peut-être que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour prolonger un peu son espérance de vie. En attendant, la mienne va prendre fin dans très peu de temps, je le sens. Je me mets à trembler, ce qui fait encore plus sourire les carrières.

_ Bouh. fait la fille du 2, agitant son couteau sous mon nez.

_ N... non... je gémis d'une voix tremblante.

_ Oh, si. répond le garçon du 1 en ricanant.

_ À moins de faire partie du clan des carrières, c'est débile d'allumer un feu en pleine nuit dans les Hunger Games. Tu n'étais pas au courant ? ricane la fille du 1.

Je me mets à pleurer. Je n'en ai pas envie, je n'ai pas envie de leur montrer ma faiblesse. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Mes larmes font redoubler leurs rires.

_ Oh, mais c'est qu'elle pleure, en plus ! ricane la brune du 2.

_ Tu veux un mouchoir ? Tu veux ta maman ? se moque la fille du 4.

_ Allez, pleure pas, ma choupinette, tout sera bientôt fini ! continue la blonde du 1.

**_ **Elle est pathétique... Allez, on fait ça vite, on a autre chose à faire. lance le garçon du 1 méchamment.

**_ **Pi... pitié... je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez...

J'en suis à supplier, maintenant. Mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre, même pas ma dignité. Je veux juste qu'ils me laissent la vie sauve, même si ça doit être éphémère. Je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'ils voudront. S'ils veulent faire de moi leur larbin, très bien. Tant qu'ils me laissent la vie sauve.

_ Tout ce qu'on veut, hein ? lance le blond du 2 d'un air moqueur.

_ Ou... oui !

_ Eh bien, on veut que tu meures.

Et avec ces mots, il s'approche doucement vers moi avec un sourire sadique. Je hurle à pleins poumons alors qu'il m'enfonce son épée dans le cœur. Enfin, pas exactement dans le cœur. Je sens qu'il n'a pas touché le cœur, son épée est passée à quelques centimètres. Mais je sais que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'allume ce feu ?

_ Bien joué, Cato. le félicite la fille du 1.

_ Je sais. répond-il d'un ton neutre.

_ Bof, j'aurais fait mieux. répond la fille du 2 d'un ton taquin.

_ Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû t'en charger toi-même, Clove. ricane son partenaire sur le même ton.

_ Bon, venez, on y va. dit la fille du 4.

_ Et de 12 ! Plus que 11 ! s'exclame le garçon du 1 sur un ton victorieux.

_ Mieux vaut se tirer, qu'ils puissent emporter le corps avant qu'il se mette à puer. lance Cato.

**_ **Bonne idée. répond Clove.

Puis, ils s'éloignent, me laissant pour morte. J'attends, dans la douleur. J'attends la mort. Je ne me fie pas aux sensations de mon corps, je me fie au coup de canon. Le coup de canon n'a toujours pas retentit, donc je ne suis toujours pas morte. Je sais que ça n'a aucune importance, mais je me raccroche au peu de vie qui me reste. Je pense à mes parents qui vont bientôt recevoir mon corps dans une boîte en bois. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas souffrir trop longtemps. J'espère que _je_ ne vais pas souffrir trop longtemps. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais j'ai hâte de mourir. J'aurais préféré que ce garçon du 2, Cato, touche directement mon cœur avec son épée. Ça m'aurait évité de souffrir comme ça. Puis, j'entends à nouveau des pas. Le garçon du 12 se penche sur moi, me regardant avec pitié.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais je suis obligé de faire ça. Je te promets que tu ne souffriras plus.

Puis, après avoir prononcé ces mots, il m'enfonce son couteau dans le cœur. _Vraiment_ dans le cœur, cette fois-ci. Je le sais car d'un coup, je cesse de respirer et le canon retentit.

_Boum._


	13. Glimmer Belcourt, District 1

**13. Glimmer Belcourt, District 1 – tuée par les guêpes tueuses lâchées par Katniss Everdeen, District 12**

Je suis réveillée par un vague bourdonnement, dont je ne connais pas la présence. Encore ensommeillée, je regarde autour de moi. Tout est normal. Clove dort à ma gauche, Marvel à ma droite, Jade, la fille du 4, à côté de Clove, et Cato et Joli Cœur – c'est le surnom qu'on a donné à cet abruti du 12 – sont en face de nous. Je me rendors alors, sans regarder au-dessus de moi, c'est à dire la branche où se trouve la Fille du Feu. Quelle importance ? Je sais qu'elle est là haut. J'ai le sommeil tellement léger que si elle était descendue, je l'aurais entendue et je m'en serais occupée.

À peine 30 secondes plus tard, quelque chose tombe au sol avec un bruit sourd, et le bourdonnement vague que j'ai entendu toute à l'heure se fait entendre, beaucoup plus fort cette fois-ci. Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe quand un nuage impressionnant de guêpes sort du nid et se jette sur nous. Puis, tout va très vite. Les autres se réveillent en poussant des cris de terreur et de douleur, ceux de Jade, de Clove et les miens sont les plus stridents. Les garçons sont les premiers à être debout et à s'enfuir, tandis que Jade, Clove et moi nous débattons au sol en hurlant.

_ Au lac, vite ! hurle Marvel.

Je tente de me relever, en vain. Je ne vois plus rien, les guêpes m'assaillent de partout, et me piquent partout où elles peuvent me piquer, au visage, dans les bras, dans les yeux... chaque piqûre est plus douloureuse que la précédente. J'ai déjà été piquée par des guêpes dans ma vie, mais rien n'est comparable à la douleur que je ressens maintenant. Je comprends alors que ces guêpes ne sont pas des guêpes ordinaires. Ce sont des mutations génétiques. Je le sais car j'ai beau me frapper le visage pour les tuer, elles ne me lâchent pas.

Je vois quelqu'un revenir en courant. C'est Cato. Il attrape Clove par le poignet, la relève rapidement et l'entraîne vers le lac.

_ Reste pas là, cours, dépêche-toi ! lui crie-t-il alors qu'elle court vers le lac en poussant des cris perçants.

Il ne vient pas aider Jade. Il ne vient pas m'aider. Je suis sûre qu'il ne nous a même pas remarquées. Il est juste venu pour Clove. Quand il s'est aperçu qu'elle ne courrait pas vers le lac, il est revenu la chercher. _Elle._ C'est alors que je le comprends. Cato est, et ce depuis le début, intéressé par Clove. Je m'en doutais déjà, mais maintenant j'en ai la confirmation. Il a prit le risque de retourner au milieu des guêpes juste pour la sauver. Il aurait très bien pu la laisser mourir ici, comme Jade et moi. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il est venu l'aider elle, car c'est elle qui lui plaît, pas moi.

C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. C'est la première fois qu'un mec est plus intéressé par une autre fille que par moi. Comment c'est possible ? Clove n'a rien de spécial, pourtant. Bon, d'accord, elle est jolie. Mais moins que moi. Et puis, c'est juste une gamine de 15 ans tellement petite de taille que quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, je lui ai donné 12 ou 13 ans à vue de nez. Cato a 18 ans, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir faire avec une gamine ? J'ai 17 ans, je suis blonde, je suis belle. Tous les garçons de mon District sont tombés à mes pieds. Qu'est-ce que Clove peut bien avoir de plus que je n'ai pas ? Qu'est-ce qui fait la différence, pour Cato ? Et puis, je comprends. Clove a cette facilité de tuer de sang froid. Je l'ai aussi, mais elle l'a encore plus que moi, car c'est ce qu'ils leur apprennent, dans le District 2. Nous, dans le District 1, on nous apprend à tuer en faisant de jolis sourires, le principe du «Soit beau, riche, tue et tais-toi». Dans le District 2, ils leur apprennent à tuer avec sadisme. Le District 2 a toujours été le préféré du Capitole. Et c'est sans doute le sadisme de Clove qui fait toute la différence, pour Cato, car ce sadisme, il l'a aussi. Et puis, c'est vrai que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre dans leur District. Ils étaient sans doute plus proches que ce qu'ils veulent montrer. Dans ce cas, pourquoi, quand j'ai visionné les Moissons, j'ai vu Cato se porter volontaire ?

Pourtant, depuis le début des Jeux, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils étaient tant proches que ça. Quoique... maintenant que j'y réfléchis bien, certaines choses me reviennent. Cato a répondu à mes avances. Au début. Au début, quand je flirtais avec lui, il flirtait en retour. C'était ma stratégie, pour gagner les sponsors. Flirter, pour leur montrer que j'étais irrésistible. Je me voyais mal faire ça avec Marvel, car Marvel était mon ami, ça aurait été trop bizarre. Donc j'ai choisi de flirter avec Cato. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, ces flirts ont eu l'air de commencer à le barber. Il ne flirtait plus en retour, et parfois, il m'envoyait sur les roses. Puis, il a commencé à flirter avec Clove, ce qui m'a agacée. C'était à moi de jouer la bombe, celle qui faisait tomber les mecs comme des mouches, et voilà que cette sale mioche me piquait mon rôle ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne répondait même pas à ses avances, et c'est ce qui m'a le plus énervée. Quand Cato flirtait avec elle, elle répondait soit par une réplique mordante, soit en levant les yeux au ciel. Et quand elle faisait ça, Cato, au lieu de laisser tomber, la poursuivait encore plus. On aurait dit un petit chien derrière sa maîtresse. _Pathétique._ L'ennui, c'est que je faisais pareil quand Cato repoussait mes avances. Car c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne, les carrières, c'est comme ça qu'on a été éduqués. C'est quand on a pas quelque chose qu'on le veut encore plus. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Cato. Non, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui tombe amoureuse. Mais il m'attirait, et je suis déçue de voir que je ne l'attirais pas assez pour qu'il vienne m'aider. Mais que voulez-vous, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut...

En attendant, je suis toujours là, au sol. Les guêpes sont toujours sur moi, à me piquer de toutes parts, je hurle de douleur, je me sens gonfler, et je sais que je vais finir complètement défigurée. Naître belle pour mourir laide... mes cris font écho à ceux de Jade, qui se débat au sol en hurlant et en pleurant. Puis, les premiers effets hallucinatoires arrivent...

Je vois ma mère, quelques mètres plus loin. Qu'est-ce que ma mère fait ici ? Pourquoi elle est dans l'arène. Puis, une petite fille blonde d'environ 5 ans, portant une robe rose pale, les cheveux attachés en deux couettes, tenant un bouquet de pâquerettes arrive en courant derrière elle. Je plisse les yeux. C'est moi, cette petite fille. C'est moi à l'âge de 5 ans.

_ Maman ! Maman, je t'ai cueilli des fleurs !

Toute fière, la petite fille – moi – lui tend le bouquet, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ma mère le prend, le regarde un instant d'un air dédaigneux avant de le jeter au sol et de le piétiner. Je ressens la douleur, la tristesse et la déception que ressent la petite fille. Des sensations que j'ai ressentie pour la première fois ce jour-là, 12 ans plus tôt. Et que je n'ai toujours pas oubliées.

_ Que des enfantillages, Glimmer ! Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner pour les Hunger Games. Comme si ce n'était pas assez suffisant que le District 2 nous dépassent, il faut en plus de ça que ma fille cueille des fleurs stupides au lieu de s'entraîner.

Des larmes coulent des joues de mon alter-ego de 5 ans, ce qui énerve ma mère.

_ Et arrête un peu de pleurer ! Bon sang, mais comment veux-tu un jour gagner les Hunger Games en continuant comme ça ? Allez, hors de ma vue, Glimmer, je t'ai assez vue.

Mon alter-ego de 5 ans s'éloigne en courant et en pleurant, avant de s'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin, des larmes coulant en cascades sur ses joues.

_ Tu es trop jolie pour pleurer.

Je me retourne en même temps que la mini-Glimmer, en direction de la voix. Un petit garçon d'à peu près 5 ou 6 ans, aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux bleus fait un gentil sourire à la petite fille, qui ne répond pas et se contente de renifler.

_ Pourquoi tu pleures ? continue-t-il.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas.

_ D'accord, je voulais juste t'aider.

_ C'est rien... ma maman vient de me fâcher. À cause des Hunger Games.

_ Ma maman me fâche souvent aussi à cause des Hunger Games.

Mon alter-ego se tourne vers lui, et je me rappelle de ce jour. C'est le jour où je suis devenue amie avec Marvel.

_ Je m'appelle Glimmer. finit par dire mon mini-moi.

_ Moi, je m'appelle Marvel.

Puis, ma mère, mon mini-moi et le mini-Marvel disparaissent. Ils s'évanouissent tout simplement dans la nature, comme de la fumée. Puis, une autre scène apparaît. Une femme brune à l'air sévère. Et une petite fille brune, environ 5 ans, les yeux verts, des taches de rousseur. Je sursaute. Je la reconnais immédiatement. C'est Clove. Et elle pleure, elle pleure peut-être encore plus que mon mini-moi de toute à l'heure.

_ Arrête de pleurer, Clove ! Ça suffit, maintenant. Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as manqué l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Répond ! vocifère la femme brune, que je devine comme étant la mère de Clove.

_ Mais... j'ai pas envie de faire les Hunger Games ! Papa m'a montré les siens, l'autre jour, il m'a aussi montré les tiens et ceux de grand-père. C'est dégoûtant ! C'est immonde ! Je ne veux pas faire ça ! Avant, quand tu me parlais des Hunger Games, je voulais les faire. Quand tu me disais que j'allais être riche, que tout le monde allait m'aimer et que tu serais fière de moi pour toujours après. Mais plus maintenant ! Je ne veux pas tuer des gens !

Après ces paroles, la petite Clove se prend une gifle monumentale, que je juge vraiment trop forte pour une enfant de cet âge. Ses pleurs redoublent, et sa mère hurle de frustration.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour avoir une mauviette pareille pour fille ? Tu _iras _dans les Hunger Games, même si je dois te porter volontaire à ta place ! Tu feras comme j'ai fait, comme ton père a fait, et comme ton grand-père a fait !

La mini-Clove tape rageusement du pied avant de partir en courant.

_ Clove ! Reviens ici ! _Tout de suite_ !

Mais la petite Clove ignore sa mère et continue à courir, avant de s'arrêter devant un arbre et de le taper avec ses pieds et ses poings de toutes ses forces.

_ Clove ?

Un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus d'environ 8 ans se tient derrière elle. _Cato._

_ Va t'en, Cato. lui répond la mini-Clove, en lui tournant le dos.

_ Non. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tes parents t'ont encore dit quelque chose ?

_ Oui, comme tous les jours. Ils savent que je ne suis pas allée à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Mais de toute façon, même si j'y serais allée, ça n'aurais rien changé. Ils me trouvent nulle, de toute manière.

Le petit Cato ne répond rien pendant quelques instants, avant de prendre la petite Clove par l'épaule pour qu'elle se retourne. Puis, il la serre dans ses bras, et elle enfouit sa tête sur son épaule pour pleurer.

_ Tes parents sont des idiots. Tu es la meilleure, Clove.

_ Tu le penses vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr. Et tu sais, moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie d'aller aux Hunger Games.

_ Et tes parents ils disent quoi ?

_ La même chose que les tiens. Ils me fâchent, et me disent que je dois y aller, que je suis obligé.

Puis, l'image change à nouveau. Entre temps, plusieurs images passent en accéléré, de mon enfance, de celle de Marvel, de celle de Cato et de Clove... puis, une autre scène se matérialise devant moi. Au Palais de Justice, juste après la Moisson. Alison, ma meilleure amie, me tend une bague.

_ Tiens. C'est pas une bague ordinaire. Quand tu tournes la pierre, une aiguille empoisonnée sort. Surtout, n'en parle à personne, et si jamais les Pacificateurs le découvrent, prétend que tu n'en savais rien.

Je hoche la tête avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

_ Tu vas gagner, Glimmer, je le sais.

Puis elle sort. Juste après, une fille de mon District qui me déteste, Morgan, entre.

_ Je suis juste venue te dire que je sais que tu vas crever dans ces Jeux, Belcourt. T'es belle, c'est vrai. Mais c'est tout ce que tu as pour toi, ton physique. Sinon, à part ça...

Puis, après m'avoir lancé un sourire mauvais à la Clove, elle disparaît. Puis, Clove apparaît à nouveau. Elle n'a plus 5 ans, mais 15 ans.

_ C'est tout ce que tu as pour toi, ton physique. Sinon, à part ça... me dit-elle.

Puis, elle me répète cette phrase de plusieurs voix différentes : celle de Morgan, celle de Cato, celle de Marvel, celle de ma mère... _Arrête ! Arrête,_ j'ai envie de crier. Mais je ne peux pas crier. Je ne peux même pas bouger.

Puis, Clove disparaît et je me vois. Allongée au sol. Mais mon visage est méconnaissable. Je suis gonflée de partout. Mon visage, mes mains, mes jambes... je suis totalement défigurée.

_ T'es vraiment moche, comme ça.

C'est la voix de Cato. Il tient Clove par la main, et Marvel est à côté d'eux. Tous les trois me regardent d'un air narquois. Puis, Cato embrasse Clove avec fougue sous mes yeux, et tous les deux disparaissent en ricanant. Mais je m'en fiche. Je ne fais pas attention à eux. Je vois juste Marvel. Mon ami. Mais il ne ressemble plus au Marvel que j'ai connu, il me regarde d'un air dégoûté. Lui aussi, se moque de moi. _Non, pas lui. Pas Marvel. _Je suis sûre qu'il m'en veut parce-que, quand j'étais occupée à flirter avec Cato pour avoir des sponsors, je l'ai laissé de côté. Je veux juste lui dire que je suis désolée...

_ Marvel...

_ T'es vraiment moche, comme ça.

Ses mots me font l'effet d'une gifle. Puis, Marvel disparaît. Une voix hurle à l'intérieur de ma tête, tandis que d'autres flashs défilent, tellement rapides que je les distingue à peine. Puis, les hallucinations cessent. Mon visage me fait mal, horriblement mal. Je ne peux même pas fermer les yeux. Je suis dans une sorte de phase étrange, entre la vie et la mort. Du moins, j'ai été dans cette phase lors de mes hallucinations. Là, je suis en train de mourir. Lentement, dans l'agonie, mais je suis en train de mourir. Le poison des guêpes est en train de se répandre partout dans mon corps. À côté de moi, Jade ne crie plus, elle gémit de douleur. Au moins, je ne vais pas mourir seule. Bon, la compagnie d'une Jade mourante n'est pas la meilleure compagnie existant, mais c'est déjà ça. J'aurais préféré que Marvel soit avec moi. Pas qu'il meure, mais au moins qu'il soit là. On était pourtant amis depuis des années. Cette amitié s'était-elle envolée avec le début des Hunger Games ? Cato est venu sauver Clove. Il s'est peut-être même porté volontaire à sa Moisson pour la protéger, allez savoir. Pourquoi Marvel n'a-t-il même pas essayé de me sauver ?

_ Glimmer !

_Marvel._ Il va être là. Il ne va pas me laisser tomber. Il a peut-être remarqué trop tard que je manquais à l'appel, mais dès qu'il l'a remarqué, il est revenu immédiatement. Il est toujours mon ami. Marvel court dans ma direction de manière désordonnée, il tient à peine debout. Les guêpes ne l'ont pas loupé, lui non plus. Mais lui, au moins, ne va pas mourir. Puis, il se retient à un arbre, gémit faiblement mon prénom avant de s'évanouir et de s'écrouler par terre. Presque aussitôt après, je rends mon dernier souffle, et mon canon retentit.


	14. Jade Mackson, District 4

**14. Jade Mackson, District 4 – tuée par les guêpes tueuses lâchées par Katniss Everdeen, District 12**

_Boum._

Ce n'est pas le coup de canon d'un tribut qui vient de mourir. C'est le bruit sourd d'un nid de guêpes qui vient de s'écraser au sol, juste à côté de nous. Les réactions sont immédiates. Des hurlements de peur, de douleur, les guêpes qui nous assaillent, qui se jettent littéralement sur nous, nous recouvrant presque entièrement. Les garçons qui se lèvent et qui commencent à courir. Marvel qui hurle «Au lac, au lac !». Clove, Glimmer et moi qui restons au sol, incapables de nous relever, incapables de voir, condamnées à rester au sol, à nous débattre et à hurler. Puis, une grande silhouette masculine revient en courant. C'est Cato. Cato qui aide Clove à se relever et qui l'entraîne au lac, nous abandonnant ici, Glimmer et moi. Mais de toute façon, c'est tout aussi bien comme ça. Je ne veux pas de l'aide de Cato. Je ne veux plus rien du groupe des carrières. Si Cato était venu m'aider, j'aurais été obligée de subir à nouveau les remarques blessantes de mes camarades des Districts 1 et 2. Oui, c'est vrai qu'en général, quand les tributs des Districts 1 et 2 font équipe avec ceux du 4, c'est plus par «tradition» qu'autre chose. Car même si le District 4 reste un District de carrières, il est moins entraîné que le 1, et définitivement beaucoup moins entraîné que le 2 – le District 2 étant le petit protégé du Capitole, il est toujours mieux que les autres, de toute façon. Et en général, les tributs du District 4 sont un peu mis à l'écart de l'alliance. Ça a commencé déjà au Centre d'entraînement du Capitole, quand Timotee a été éjecté, sous prétexte que Cato le trouvait inutile. J'ai bien essayé de plaider sa cause, mais Cato s'est montré catégorique. Il a même menacé de m'éjecter moi aussi de l'alliance. Il l'a dit lui-même comme ça : «Ferme ta gueule et arrête d'insister pour qu'on prenne le mioche qui te sert de partenaire de District, ou tu vas être obligée de te démerder toute seule toi aussi». Et j'avais besoin de cette alliance pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Je n'avais pas le choix. Alors, à contrecœur, je me suis tue, et ai laissé Timotee se faire exclure sans rien dire. Je savais bien que tout seul, le petit ne tiendrait pas. Cato s'en était même chargé personnellement lors du bain de sang. Et quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis que j'aurais dû m'exclure moi-même de l'alliance des carrières, et peut-être même essayer de faire ma propre alliance avec Timotee. Car je suis sûre que même la mort aurait été plus douce que ce que m'ont fait subir mes «alliés». J'étais une paria, pour eux, sous prétexte que je n'étais pas une «grande carrière», et ils se faisaient un malin plaisir à me traiter comme leur larbin.

À côté de moi, Glimmer hurle à s'en arracher les poumons, elle pousse des cris perçants et déchirants, tout comme les miens. Les piqûres des guêpes apportent les tous premiers effets hallucinatoires, et me font résonner toutes les paroles blessantes qu'ils m'ont envoyé à la figure depuis le début dans la tête, encore et encore.

_«En plus d'être moche, t'es inutile. Je me demande pourquoi on te garde.»_

Glimmer.

_«Bordel, 4, bouge ton cul un peu et accélère ! Ou alors on te tue tout de suite !»_

Marvel.

_«Mais au fait, j'y pense, t'as tué personne. Et t'es censée être une carrière ? C'est une blague ou quoi ? Le District 4 prend vraiment n'importe qui à ses Moissons de nos jours. Enfin, dans ton cas à toi, je dirais plutôt n'importe _quoi_.»_

Clove.

_«T'es juste une putain d'incapable. Comme le gosse de ton District que j'ai tué. Je devrais te tuer tout de suite, d'ailleurs.»_

Cato.

_«Quand je te regarde, je me dis que ta mère devait être un légume.»_

Clove.

_«Eh, Jade, on va prolonger ton tour de garde. J'ai absolument besoin de mon sommeil de beauté, et comme je me dis que toi, t'es déjà moche, ça veut dire que même un sommeil réparateur n'y changera rien, donc tu peux bien rester éveillée quelques heures de plus.»_

Glimmer.

_«Faut-il que je te charcute pour que tu bouges enfin ton putain de gros cul ?»_

Encore Clove.

_«De toute façon, tu seras la première de l'alliance à crever. Je te tuerais peut-être même avant Joli Cœur. Même lui est plus utile que toi.»_

Cato.

_«Eh, 4, histoire d'être utile pour une fois dans ta minable, pathétique et inutile petite vie, va chercher du bois pour faire du feu.»_

Encore Cato.

Cato et Clove avaient été les plus méchants, les plus blessants, les plus cruels. Comme tous ceux du 2. Ceux du 2 ont toujours été ceux qui ont été élevés dans l'esprit de la plus grande cruauté, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Et puis, Cato était un connard naturellement, et Clove était une garce naturellement, ils en étaient fiers et le revendiquaient eux-même. Chaque piqûre me ramène une nouvelle réflexion à l'esprit. Mon visage gonfle, mes mains gonflent, mes pieds gonflent... j'ai mal, horriblement mal. Ma peau me brûle, me pique, semble sur le point d'exploser. Les guêpes ne me lâchent toujours pas. J'ai cessé de me débattre. À quoi bon ? Je vais mourir, de toute manière. À côté de moi, je vois Glimmer se débattre et crier, mais je ne l'entends pas.

Je n'entends qu'un sifflement sourd, dans mes oreilles, puis Glimmer... disparaît, purement et simplement. Puis, elle réapparaît. Sans aucune trace des guêpes, elle est comme neuve. Comment est-ce possible ? Cato, Clove, Marvel et Joli Cœur sont là, eux aussi. Pourquoi ne sont-ils plus au lac ? Et je suis là, moi aussi. Je me vois. Je n'ai aucune piqûre sur moi. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Est-ce ça, les hallucinations ? Suis-je en train de revivre une de mes nombreuses scènes d'humiliations ? Puis, Clove se relève et sort à mon alter-ego, de son petit ton supérieur :

_ Eh, 4, j'ai envie de fraises. Et j'ai vu un buisson de fraises des bois, là-bas, alors rends-toi utile et va me cueillir des fraises. Et goûte-les, d'abord, au cas où elles seraient empoisonnées.

Je fronce les sourcils. Non, je ne suis pas en train de revivre un flash-back. Clove ne m'a jamais demandé d'aller chercher des fraises, et on a pas vu une seule fois de buisson de fraises sur notre chemin. Mon alter-ego s'éloigne, et je ressens toutes ces émotions, comme si on avait fusionné. Toutes ses pensées traversent ma tête. À présent, je suis furieuse. Furieuse contre le groupe des carrières, contre Clove qui encore une fois se prend pour une princesse. Et sa façon de dire «Goûte-les, d'abord, au cas où elles seraient empoisonnées»... je suis pas son cobaye ! En colère, je ramasse rageusement les fraises du buissons, je les glisse dans ma poche. Mais je ne les goûterais pas. Je me fiche qu'elles soient empoisonnées ou non. Je me fiche que Clove meure en les mangeant. _Qu'elle s'étouffe avec. Qu'elle crève !_ Après avoir ramassé les fraises, je reviens au groupe, et je pose ma cueillette au sol.

_ T'as bien goûté, avant ? me demande Glimmer d'un ton soupçonneux.

_ Si je ne suis pas morte, c'est que ces fraises ne sont pas empoisonnées. je réponds sur un air de défi.

_ Peu importe. J'ai la dalle. grommelle Clove en saisissant une poignée de fraises.

Avant qu'elle ne les avale, je regrette immédiatement de ne pas les avoir goûtées d'abord. Car si elles sont empoisonnées et que Clove meurt, les autres vont comprendre que j'ai menti. À choisir, j'aurais préféré mourir d'une mort rapide donnée par les fraises que d'une mort lente donnée par les carrières. Mais trop tard, la machine est lancée... je prie juste pour que ces fraises ne soient pas empoisonnées, s'il vous plaît faites que ces fraises ne soient pas empoisonnées...

Clove prend une grosse poignée de fraises dans sa bouche. Tout à coup, elle commence à suffoquer, à devenir bleue avant de s'écrouler au sol.

_ Clove ! hurlent Marvel et Glimmer.

Le canon retentit. Cato essaie de la secouer, en vain. Elle est morte. Glimmer, Marvel et Joli Cœur sont choqués, tandis que Cato pousse un long hurlement – de rage ou de douleur ? - avant de se relever, ses yeux lançant des éclairs dans ma direction.

_ Salope... putain de menteuse... crache-t-il avec haine.

_ Je... je... je tente de balbutier.

_ Alors comme ça, tu les avais goûtées, hein ? Tu vas voir ce qu'il t'en coûte de mentir aux carrières, ma petite... menace Glimmer en s'avançant vers moi, son arc à la main.

Je recule tandis que les 3 autres s'avancent vers moi, menaçants. Cato m'enfonce son épée dans le ventre, Glimmer me tire une flèche entre les deux yeux, Marvel m'enfonce son épieu dans la gorge et Joli Cœur m'enfonce un couteau dans le dos. Je ne ressens aucune douleur, à aucun moment. Mais je sens que je suis en train de... me désintégrer. Comme si je partais en poussière. Et puis, je vois une jolie fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts. Je la reconnais. Elle s'appelle Mona, elle vient de mon District. Elle m'a toujours détesté et s'amusait à me torturer.

_ Ils ont raison, tu sais, Jade. Tu es moche, inutile et incapable.

Puis, elle éclate d'un grand rire démoniaque, avant de se changer en serpent. Je pousse un cri. J'ai toujours détesté les serpents. Puis, d'autres serpents arrivent, et mes cris redoublent. Mais ce ne sont pas des yeux de reptiles, qu'ils ont. Ce sont des yeux humains. Il y a Cato. Clove. Glimmer. Marvel. Joli Cœur. Et... Timotee. C'est lui, le plus haineux. Il me susurre, dans un sifflement :

_ Tu es un monstre, Jade. Tu te crois meilleure, mais tu es un monstre.

_ Non ! C'est faux !

_ C'est vrai. Tu m'as laissé tomber, et tu as préféré te ranger du côté des carrières. On peut dire que tu as payé le prix fort, tu ne penses pas ? Quoique, ce n'est pas encore assez...

Puis, il se jette sur moi et enfonce ses crochets dans mon cou. Je hurle de douleur, quand les autres serpents en font autant. Me mordant partout, dans les jambes, dans le flan, dans le cou, au visage... Chaque morsure est comme... une piqûre de guêpe tueuse. Les serpents, les hallucinations disparaissent pour laisser place à la réalité : les guêpes tueuses. La douleur de mes piqûres. La douleur pire que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer... mon sang bouillonne en moi.

Un canon. Sans doute Glimmer. Marvel gémit son nom avec désespoir avant de s'écrouler. Joli Cœur revient... que fait-il ici ?

«Cours, Katniss !» je parviens à entendre avant d'entrevoir un jeune homme blond – Cato – le frapper à la jambe avec son épée. Puis, je ne vois plus rien. Le noir total. Et je ne sens plus rien. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Au moins, cette atroce douleur a cessé.


	15. Caleb Donalds, District 10

**Note de l'auteur : Alors je ne me rappelle plus, mais il me semble que les circonstances de la mort du garçon du District 10 ne sont pas précisées dans le livre. Mais j'ai lu quelque part qu'il avait été tué par les carrières restants, donc j'ai gardé ça.**

**Warning : Gros gore dans ce chapitre (bah oui, c'est les carrières qui tuent, en général ils font pas de cadeaux, surtout Clove qui adoooore tuer de manière bien gore et bien sadique. J'en connais une qui a trop regardé de films d'horreur), avec beaucoup de sang, de torture et même une main coupée (on se demande bien d'où me viennent ces idées, tiens). Alors, ceux qui n'aiment pas du tout le gore, ce qui ont un estomac sensible ou ceux qui sont actuellement en train de manger, je vous conseille d'éviter. Après, faites ce que vous voulez, mais c'est à vos risques et périls ;)**

**15. Caleb Donalds, District 10 – tué par les carrières (Marvel Sanford, District 1 ; Clove Kentwell, District 2 ; Cato Hadley, District 2)**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ont commencé les Hunger Games. Je n'ai pas compté les jours. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon espérance de vie a été étonnamment longue pour un tribut du District 10, et je savoure ma chance. Ma chance d'avoir survécu au bain de sang – chance qu'Hydrangea, ma partenaire de District, n'a pas eue. D'avoir survécu à l'incendie, qui était sans doute une ruse des Juges pour rassembler les tributs dans l'espoir de voir un nouveau bain de sang à l'intérieur de l'arène. Tout simplement la chance d'être encore en vie, aujourd'hui. Il y a quelques jours, deux filles de carrière sont mortes : celle du 1 et celle du 4. Je ne sais pas dans quelles circonstances, mais quoi qu'il en soit, trois tributs de carrière sont morts, puisque le garçon du 4 est mort dans le bain de sang. C'est à dire qu'il reste encore trois carrières : le garçon du 1 et les deux tributs du 2. Mais il y a eu peu de morts, depuis le bain de sang. Ce qui est très étonnant : en général, les carrières n'ont aucun mal à trouver les autres tributs. Mais je ne les ai pas aperçus depuis le bain de sang. Même lors de l'incendie, j'ai réussi à me trouver une cachette, si bien reculée qu'à mon avis personne n'y était passé avant moi. Je pense à mes proches, qui doivent être partagés entre le soulagement de me voir encore en vie, et l'angoisse à l'idée que je puisse me faire tuer d'un instant à l'autre. Car c'est ce que je ressens aussi, et ce depuis le bain de sang. Le soulagement face à la chance que j'ai, la peur de tomber sur des carrières. Je n'ai même pas d'arme sur moi, juste ce sac à dos que j'ai récupéré à la Corne d'abondance.

Bien sûr, je ne me fais pas vraiment d'illusions. C'est vrai que j'ai survécu plutôt longtemps pour un tribut du 10, mais les choses se corseront à la fin, quand il y aura peu de tributs encore en vie. Mais j'évite d'y penser. Je préfère profiter du fait d'être encore en vie. Ayant faim, je regarde dans le sac à dos que j'ai récupéré à la Corne s'il ne reste pas du pain, quand j'entends une branche craquer. Je me retourne. Personne. Je hausse les épaules et replonge ma main dans le sac à dos, quand je sens le contact glacé d'une lame contre ma gorge et un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Une voix féminine me chuchote à l'oreille, sadiquement :

_ Ne bouge plus.

Je tremble de tout mon corps, alors que la fille me plaque brutalement au sol avant de poser à nouveau la lame de son couteau contre ma gorge. C'est la fille du 2. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vue arriver ? Elle me fait un sourire mauvais avant de se retourner et de crier :

_ Eh, les mecs ! Cato, Marvel ! Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé !

Deux garçons sortent des bois, celui du 1 et celui du 2. Tous deux ont un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Le blond du 2 s'approche en sortant son épée, et lance :

_ Bien joué, Kentwell. On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un petit peu.

_ C'est vrai qu'on a vu personne depuis l'épisode des guêpes, et on commençait à s'ennuyer. ricane le garçon du 1.

Je tremble, réellement effrayé. Je viens de tomber sur trois carrières, ce qui n'est jamais bon signe. En général, ils aiment tuer, et ils aiment tuer en donnant du spectacle. Ce qui veut dire que je vais beaucoup souffrir.

_ Laisse-moi faire. lance le garçon du 2 à sa partenaire.

_ Hors de question. _Je _l'ai trouvé, c'est _ma _proie. répond cette dernière sur le ton d'une petite fille qui fait un caprice.

_ Kentwell, bouge tes fesses de là je te dis. Je veux m'amuser.

_ Eh bien moi aussi, tu vois !

_ Allez, arrêtez un peu de vous prendre la tête. On peut très bien... partager. sourit le garçon du 1.

_ J'aime cette idée. Je commence avec la torture. répond la fille du 2.

_ Prépare-toi à entendre tes cris résonner dans l'arène, mon petit. me lance son partenaire.

Et avec ces mots, elle pose la lame de son couteau contre mon menton, et m'entaille lentement la peau jusqu'à l'œil du côté droit. Je ne parviens pas à retenir un long cri de douleur, ce qui lui arrache un sourire machiavélique alors qu'elle fait pareil de l'autre côté. Mes larmes viennent se mélanger à mon sang. Elle continue sa torture en s'attaquant à ma gorge, qu'elle entaille encore en prenant son temps. J'émets une sorte de gargouillis alors que je sens le sang couler de ma blessure. Elle découpe le contour de mes lèvres, et je sens le goût métallique de mon sang. Elle taillade mes bras, elle taillade ma poitrine, et mes cris de douleur l'encouragent.

_ Hey, Clove ! C'est à nous de nous amuser, maintenant ! lance son partenaire sur un ton jovial.

La fille pousse un soupir de déception, puis – sans doute pour s'offrir un dernier plaisir – elle enfonce sa dague dans ma joue, avant de se relever et de laisser place à ses alliés. Le garçon du 1 fait un sourire mauvais avant de m'enfoncer son épieu dans le ventre. Je tends la main pour le retirer, mais le garçon du 2 arrête mon geste en me coupant la main, ce qui m'arrache un cri de douleur beaucoup plus fort que les précédent. Je vois avec horreur ma main tomber au sol, et je souffre, je souffre comme jamais, aucune souffrance n'est comparable, je suis à la limite de les supplier de m'achever. Pourquoi ils prennent autant leur temps ? Je veux qu'ils m'achèvent maintenant, je veux qu'ils abrègent mes souffrances. Ma main coupée git au sol dans une mare de sang, et cette vue me fait tourner de l'œil, me donne envie de vomir.

_ Je parie que tu as mal, hein ? ricane la fille du 2, les mains sur les hanches.

_ Il veut peut-être qu'on abrège ses souffrances. Tu veux qu'on abrège tes souffrances ? se moque le garçon du 1.

Dans d'autres circonstances, je ne me serais pas abaissé à supplier. Dans d'autres circonstances, je les aurais défiés du regard jusqu'au bout. Mais j'ai trop mal pour protester. Si je proteste, ils vont continuer, et je ne supporterais aucune autre douleur, je suis fatigué, je veux juste que ça se termine. Alors, je réponds, du bout des lèvres – j'ai du mal à parler depuis que la fille me les a découpées :

_ Oui.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le garçon du 2 m'enfonce son épée dans le cœur, le garçon du 1 m'enfonce son épée dans la carotide – là où la fille m'avait tailladé – et la fille m'envoie son couteau entre les deux yeux. Je n'ai même plus le temps de souffrir.


	16. Peter Mackslyn, District 3

**16. Peter Mackslyn, District 3 – tué par Cato Hadley, District 2**

Je suis dans «l'alliance» des carrières depuis hier. C'était la fille, Clove, qui m'était tombé dessus, qui avait découvert ma cachette. Elle avait commencé à vouloir me tuer, quand je lui ai fait cette proposition. Celle de protéger leurs provisions grâce aux mines. Elle et ses deux acolytes s'étaient concertés, puis je leur avais expliqué en quoi consistait mon plan et ils avaient fini par accepter, bien que le garçon du 2, Cato, se soit senti obligé de me lancer tout de même cette petite menace : «Il y a intérêt pour toi à ce qu'on ne perde pas tout, ou je te tue». En même temps, je sais très bien qu'ils me tueront à un moment ou à un autre. Mais en attendant, je suis encore en vie, et ils me jugent utile. Et cette alliance m'offre une certaine protection, dont je ne me plains pas. Même si bien sûr, je ne suis pas totalement intégré à leur alliance. Ils ne m'intègrent pas dans leurs stratégies, et partent toujours chasser tous les trois, me laissant avec les provisions. Mais bon, je m'en fiche pas mal. Du moment que pour l'instant, ils me laissent la vie sauve.

Donc, en ce moment même, ils bavardent tous les trois, pendant que... bah je m'ennuie. Ils ne cherchent pas vraiment à faire la conversation avec moi. Je suis du District 3, je ne suis donc pas dans leur groupe de «supers copains» (ils ne se surnomment pas «supers copains», entre eux, évidemment, c'est moi qui les surnomme en cachette comme ça). Mais encore une fois, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Puis, Mavel, le garçon du 1, s'écrie tout à coup :

_ Eh, regardez, là bas !

On tourne tous les trois la tête dans la direction de son doigt. Une épaisse colonne de fumée noire s'échappe entre les arbres, à quelques mètres de là.

_ Oh, c'est trop bon ! Encore un idiot à trucider ! jubile Clove.

_ Allez, on y va. Peter, tu restes là, tu protèges les provisions. Clove, Marvel, vous venez avec moi. lance Cato.

Bon. Au moins, maintenant, ils ont commencé à s'habituer à m'appeler par mon prénom, ils ne m'appellent plus «District 3» ou «eh, toi, là» comme ils le faisaient au début. Cato attrape son épée, Marvel sa lance, et Clove a toujours ses couteaux sur elle. Puis, ils s'éloignent en courant en direction de la fumée. J'entends Cato lancer à ses alliés :

_ Quand on aura mis la main dessus, laissez-la moi. Je tiens à lui régler son compte personnellement.

Je sais de qui il parle. Katniss Everdeen, celle qui est surnommée «La Fille du Feu». Je les entends souvent la critiquer et cracher leur haine pour cette fille. Cato, Clove et Marvel disparaissent dans la forêt, et je suis seul, devant cette grande pyramide de provisions. Je commence à moitié à m'endormir quand j'entends comme un bruit de pas derrière moi. Je bondis alors sur mes pieds, lance à la main, cherchant la personne des yeux. Ne la voyant pas, j'hésite un instant. Je pourrais continuer à la chercher, mais Cato m'a demander de surveiller les provisions.

Oh, puis après tout je ne suis pas obligé d'obéir à Cato. Avec les mines, les provisions ne bougeront pas d'un pouce. Alors, j'attrape ma lance et me dirige vers les bois. Je ne vais pas m'éloigner. Je veux juste voir si la personne qui est passée derrière moi est toujours dans les alentours.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends un bruit sourd, suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre. _Bam ! Bam ! Bam !_ Impossible de se tromper. Ce sont des explosions. Paniqué, je retourne au campement. Tout ce qu'il reste des provisions, c'est plus rien. Seulement quelques obus de terre, mais tout a été détruit. Quelqu'un a fait sauter les provisions. Cato va me massacrer. Avant que je ne puisse penser à m'enfuir, je vois Cato, Clove et Marvel revenir en courant. Ils font rapidement le bilan des dégâts, et passent de la surprise à la colère.

_ Il s'est passé quoi, ici ? s'exclame Clove.

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ? renchérit Marvel.

_ Je... je... je tente de bredouiller, tremblant.

_ Bouffon ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ! explose Cato, fou de rage.

_ Rien... c'est pas moi, je...

_ Pas toi ? Tu te fous de notre gueule ou quoi ? vocifère Clove, furieuse.

_ Ah, ils sont beaux, tes pièges ! On a plus rien, abruti ! beugle Marvel.

_ T'as tout détruit, enfoiré ! Crétin ! Je vais te faire la peau ! hurle Cato.

Il s'approche de moi, menaçant. Presque instinctivement, je serre ma lance, prêt à m'en servir, mais Cato est plus rapide que moi et me l'arrache des mains. Je tente encore de me défendre, même si je sais que mon compte est bon. Quand Cato est furieux, il n'y a plus aucun espoir de rester en vie.

_ C'est pas de ma faute, je vous le jure... je...

_ Ta gueule ! beugle Cato.

Et sur ces mots, il saisit ma tête entre ses mains avant de me briser la nuque et de me jeter au sol. Je sens rapidement ma nuque craquer, je ressens à peine la douleur puis... plus rien.


	17. Marvel Sanford, District 1

**17. Marvel Sanford, District 1 – tué par Katniss Everdeen, District 12**

Rien. On a plus rien. Tout a explosé. On ne sait pas qui a fait ça. Sans doute cette affreuse Fille du Feu. Je la hais. D'abord, elle a tué Glimmer avec ces foutues guêpes tueuses. Glimmer, ma seule amie. Bien sûr, je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Même si Glimmer avait survécu, je n'aurais pas pu gagner avec elle. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul gagnant. Mais la mort de Glimmer a été atroce et douloureuse, et c'est pour ça que je hais la Fille du Feu. J'aurais voulu me charger de la mort de Glimmer moi-même. Clove ou Cato l'aurait sans doute torturée – ils adorent assurer le spectacle. Moi, j'aurais fait ça rapidement. Elle n'aurait pas souffert. Bien sûr, en admettant que j'aurais gagné, sa mort m'aurait hanté toute ma vie et je n'aurais sans doute plus jamais été capable de me regarder dans un miroir, mais au moins, elle n'aurait pas souffert. Là, je l'ai entendue hurler de douleur. Quand je m'étais rendu à la rivière, je n'avais vu que Cato et Clove. Glimmer, Joli Cœur, et l'autre du 4 – c'était quoi, déjà, son nom ? Oh, peu importe, elle était inutile de toute manière – manquaient à l'appel. Alors, j'étais retourné à l'arbre, titubant à cause des piqûres, allant n'importe où à cause des hallucinations. Je voyais flou, mais je continuais à marcher jusqu'à l'arbre. J'espérais aider Glimmer. Je l'entendais hurler, c'était insupportable. J'avais crié son nom, espérant qu'elle me répondrait. Et puis, j'étais arrivé, trop tard. Elle était déjà morte. La fille du 4 agonisait au sol, mais je m'en fichais totalement. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était Glimmer, mon amie, au sol. Défigurée. Morte. Je m'étais alors juré de tuer la Fille du Feu. Je me fichais totalement que Cato ou que Clove veuille la tuer. Cette pouilleuse avait tué ma seule amie, et pour ça je voulais la tuer.

Et là, elle nous a encore fait un sale coup. Elle a fait sauté tout ce qu'on avait. Cato est hors de lui. Je l'ai déjà vu péter des plombs depuis le début des Jeux, mais là, ce n'est rien de comparable. On dirait qu'il va exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Il tue Peter, cet idiot du 3, mais ça ne le calme pas. Il donne des coups de pied dans les mottes de terre et tape du poing contre les arbres et la Corne d'abondance.

_ Cato, arrête. Calme-toi... j'essaie de le calmer.

_ Ta GUEULE ! me hurle-t-il en me regardant comme s'il allait me tuer.

Comme je sais qu'il ne faut pas énerver Cato quand il est déjà hors de lui, je recule et me tais. Clove tente à son tour quelque chose.

_ Cato...

_ Tu la fermes, d'accord ? Tu la fermes ! lui répond-il.

Elle soupire, avant de se tourner vers moi.

_ Marvel. Va t'en. Laisse-moi m'en occuper.

_ Clove...

Je ne peux pas la laisser là. Il va la tuer. Il a totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Et même si Clove n'est qu'une alliée temporaire, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle meure maintenant. Je m'entends bien avec elle. Elle n'est pas mon amie comme l'était Glimmer, mais on a une bonne entente.

_ Marvel, s'il te plaît. Va faire un tour et laisse-moi le calmer.

_ Il va te tuer.

_ Non, il ne le fera pas. Je vais m'en occuper. Maintenant pars, s'il te plaît. Je ne pourrais le calmer que si tu n'es pas dans les alentours alors s'il te plaît, va t'en. Cherche la personne qui a fait ça. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

Son ton est presque suppliant, à la fin. J'hésite, je regarde Cato, je regarde Clove, avant de ramasser ma lance.

_ Fais gaffe. je lui lance.

Elle hoche la tête et je m'éloigne. Une fois que je suis quelques mètres plus loin, je m'autorise à regarder quelques instants derrière moi. Apparemment, Clove a réussi à calmer Cato. Il est assis au sol, les mains tremblantes de colère qu'il semble essayer de contenir tandis que Clove a une main posée sur son épaule. Je retourne donc à la forêt, en chasse de cette maudite Fille du Feu.

Puis, j'entends des cris. Des cris stridents de petite fille.

_ KATNISS ! KATNISS !

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. _Rue._ Cette sale gosse qui elle aussi nous prenait pour des imbéciles depuis le début. On avait pas été fichus d'attraper une gamine de 12 ans. Je cours vers les cris de Rue. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même avoir Everdeen en même temps.

_ KATNISS ! AU SECOURS !

J'arrive au moment où Everdeen l'a libérée d'un piège. Elle est là, devant moi, celle qui a tué ma seule amie. Et je vais la tuer. Je vise son dos avec mon javelot, mais au moment où je le lance, elle se retourne et le javelot, qui initialement devait finir dans son dos, finit dans le ventre de Rue. Katniss ne semble pas s'apercevoir de la blessure de sa petite alliée et me tire une flèche dans le ventre. Avec un hoquet où se mêlent douleur et surprise, je m'écroule au sol. Je comprends maintenant quand on dit que quand on meurt, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. On essaie de s'accrocher à un bon moment avant de partir. Tout me revient. Mon amitié avec Glimmer, les claques que je me suis prises par mes parents quand ils ne me jugeaient pas assez bon aux entraînements... comme les parents de Cato et de Clove, mes parents voulaient que je gagne, ils me mettaient la misère pour que je gagne, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Dans le District 2, on veut gagner, et gagner dans l'état d'esprit d'un tueur. Sans doute parce-que le District 2 est le plus proche du Capitole, et ce dernier a dû leur transmettre cet état d'esprit. Dans le District 1, seule la richesse compte. Mes parents voulaient que je gagne pour que ma famille continue à être la plus riche de notre District. Et moi je voulais gagner pour... bah, être riche. Déjà, dans le District 1, j'attirais beaucoup de convoitises grâce aux richesses de mes parents. Donc avec la mienne...

Mais je ne vais pas gagner, puisque je vais mourir. Et je vais entraîner cette gamine du 11 dans ma mort. Elle n'est pas encore morte, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Je mourrais avant elle. Mais ce n'était pas elle que je voulais tuer. C'était cette foutue Fille du Feu que j'avais encore manquée. Cette foutue Fille du Feu qui avait tué ma meilleure, ma seule amie. Je ne sais pas ce que sont Cato et Clove l'un pour l'autre. Je sais qu'ils sont proches, mais je ne saurais donner de mot à leur relation. Après tout, d'après ce qu'ils disent, dans leur District, on considère que tous les sentiments sont pour les faibles. Enfin, ça n'avait néanmoins pas empêché Cato d'aller chercher Clove lors de l'épisode des guêpes. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Il aurait pu la laisser mourir avec Glimmer et 4, mais il ne l'a pas fait. En tout cas, ce qu'il a fait m'a fait me sentir comme un ami horrible. Cato était venu chercher Clove, et je n'avais pas été capable de venir chercher Glimmer. En fait, ce n'était pas tant contre la Fille du Feu que j'étais furieux, mais contre moi-même.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a après la mort, mais s'il y a quelque chose, j'espère que Glimmer y est et qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Car de toute façon, j'allais mourir dans ces Jeux. Je l'avais toujours su. Mais j'avais quand même fait des efforts pour que ces clowns du Capitole m'apprécient, pour essayer de faire illusion. Mais je savais que je n'allais pas gagner. J'étais fort, mais pas autant que Cato ou Clove. Je pense que le gagnant sera l'un d'entre eux. Mais j'espère juste que ce ne sera pas cette Fille du Feu.

_Bon, bah faut croire que la famille Sanford ne sera plus la plus riche du District 1. Désolé, papa, maman._ Je me demande s'ils m'ont jamais aimé. Oh, ils ont dû m'aimer quand même, comme tous les parents. C'est juste dommage qu'ils aimaient leur fric plus que leur fils. Ou alors, si vraiment ils m'aimaient plus que leur fric, ils ne me l'ont pas assez montré. Et maintenant, c'est trop tard pour qu'ils me le montrent.


	18. Rue Barnette, District 11

**Note de l'auteur :** **Bon, comme je ne me rappelle plus de la scène exacte de la mort de Rue dans le livre (il me semble même que la mort de Marvel ne se soit pas passée comme je l'a écrite), je vais écrire sa mort comme elle s'est passée dans le film (comme j'ai fait avec la mort de Marvel).**

**18. Rue Barnette, District 11 – tuée par Marvel Sanford, District 1**

Après avoir éteint le feu, qui laisse une énorme fumée noire, je me planque en haut d'un arbre, et j'attends. Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de pas se font entendre, et les trois carrières restants, Cato et Clove du District 2 et Marvel du District 1 font leur apparition. En arrivant devant le feu éteint, ils ne mettent pas longtemps à comprendre qu'ils ont été piégés. Puis, une explosion se fait entendre, puis une autre, puis une autre... un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : Katniss a réussi. En bas, les trois carrières sont sous l'effet de surprise.

_ C'était quoi, ça ? demande Marvel.

_ On aurait dit des explosions... répond Clove.

_ Merde... les provisions ! s'exclame Cato.

_ Oh putain... vous croyez que...

_ Quelqu'un les a fait sauter ? C'est évident ! Je vais tuer cet abruti du 3, lui et ses pièges de merde...

_ Dépêchez-vous, on y retourne !

Ils s'en vont en courant, et je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Une fois que je suis sûre qu'ils sont hors de vue, je saute de l'arbre et j'atterris au sol avec légèreté. Puis, je me mets en chemin pour retourner au lieu de rendez-vous que Katniss et moi nous étions donné. Soudain, je me prends les pieds dans une corde, et avant que je ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passe, un filet me tombe dessus. J'essaie de me débattre, mais rien n'y fait, je suis piégée. Alors, je crie. Je sais que crier est dangereux, les carrières peuvent arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Mais j'ai peur, et j'ai besoin de l'aide de Katniss, alors je crie :

_ KATNISS ! KATNISS !

Pas de réponse. J'essaie vainement de me sortir du piège, mais rien n'y fait. Plus je me débats, plus je m'enfonce dans le piège.

_ KATNISS ! AU SECOURS !

Puis, enfin, je la vois. Elle est là, Katniss. Elle est venue m'aider. Elle coupe les cordes avec son couteau et me libère rapidement. Une fois qu'elle m'a libérée, je me jette dans ses bras.

_ Ça va aller... c'est fini... chuchote-elle à mon oreille.

Soudain, je me fige de terreur. Le garçon du 1, Marvel, est derrière Katniss, et nous vise avec son javelot. Katniss suit mon regard, et au moment où elle se retourne, Marvel lance son javelot. Il devait sans doute viser Katniss. Sauf que le javelot finit dans mon ventre. Tout va très vite. Je reste quelques secondes sous le choc tandis que Katniss tire une flèche dans le ventre de Marvel qui s'écroule. Puis, elle se tourne vers moi et se fige d'horreur en remarquant le javelot enfoncé dans mon ventre. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalise. Mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas mal. Lentement, comme dans un rêve, je retire le javelot plein de sang de mon ventre. La douleur me coupe le souffle, m'empêche même de crier et je m'écroule dans les bras de Katniss, qui me retient et m'allonge sur ses genoux. Elle ouvre mon blouson pour observer ma blessure, et je vois de la panique et de la tristesse dans son regard. Je peine à respirer alors que ma blessure me fait mal et saigne de plus en plus. Je sens que je me vide de mon sang. Sans que je puisse la retenir, une larme coule de mon œil. Katniss, elle, tente de se retenir de pleurer, elle essaie de me rassurer :

_ Ça va aller... ça va aller... tu vas t'en sortir... répète-elle.

Je sais que ça ne va pas aller. Je le sens. Mais Katniss essaie de me rassurer quand même, ou de se rassurer elle-même, je ne sais pas. Mais elle ne me laisse pas tomber. Je sais qu'elle ne me laissera pas tomber, qu'elle ne me laissera pas mourir toute seule. Je respire avec plus en plus de difficultés.

_ Tu as fait exploser leurs provisions ? je parviens à articuler.

Elle me fait un petit sourire avant de répondre :

_ Oui, tout a explosé.

_ Super. je réponds avec un petit sourire triste.

Je vois des larmes dans les yeux de Katniss. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se laisse abattre, elle doit se battre pour gagner. Alors, je lui dis :

_ Il faut que tu gagnes.

Je veux que Katniss gagne. Pour moi, c'est elle qui le mérite le plus. Elle est restée avec moi, elle a fait une alliance avec moi. Même si je me débrouillais très bien toute seule, j'étais heureuse d'avoir une alliée, et j'étais heureuse d'avoir Katniss comme alliée. Elle a toujours été gentille avec moi, car je lui rappelais sa petite sœur. J'aurais bien aimé que Katniss soit réellement ma grande sœur. J'aime mes frères et sœurs de tout mon cœur, mais j'aurais été heureuse d'avoir Katniss comme sœur quand même. Un canon retentit. C'est celui du garçon du 1, Katniss tourne la tête vers lui. Puis, elle se penche à nouveau sur moi, caressant mes cheveux, retenant ses larmes.

_ Tu veux bien chanter ? je lui demande.

Je sais que Katniss chante très bien. Et je veux partir avec une berceuse. Ma mère me chantait toujours des berceuses, quand j'étais petite, c'est ce qui m'aidait à dormir. J'avais besoin d'une berceuse pour dormir, et maintenant, j'ai besoin d'une berceuse pour mourir. Je vois des larmes couler sur les joues de Katniss, alors qu'elle répond :

_ D'accord.

Elle caresse mes cheveux et commence à chanter.

_Sous le vieux saule, au fond de la prairie,_

_L'herbe tendre te fait comme un grand lit_

_Allonge-toi ferme tes yeux fatigués_

_Quand tu les rouvrais, le soleil sera levé_

Le ciel est bleu, magnifiquement bleu, le soleil brille. C'est une belle journée pour mourir. Je pense à mes parents, au District 11. J'espère qu'ils verront ce que Katniss fait. Comme ça, quand elle aura gagné et qu'elle ira au District 11 pour la Tournée de la Victoire, ils la remercieront et n'oublieront jamais ce qu'elle a fait. Je veux que les gens se souviennent de ce que Katniss a fait pour moi, car elle a fait plus pour moi dans cette arène que n'importe qui d'autre. Moi, en tout cas, jamais je ne l'oublierais.

_Il fait doux par ici, ne crains rien_

_Les pâquerettes éloignent les soucis_

_Tes jolis rêves s'accompliront demain_

_Dors, mon amour, oh dors mon tout petit._

Mes yeux se ferment, ma respiration ralentit. Non ! Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant, je ne suis pas prête ! Je dois écouter la fin de la chanson de Katniss. Je ne veux pas mourir _du tout_, en fait. J'ai 12 ans, je n'ai même pas commencé à vivre. Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais de devenir une princesse avec un prince et un château. Je ne suis même pas encore tout à fait sortie de l'enfance. Je n'ai même pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'amour, de fonder une famille, d'être heureuse... et je ne l'aurais jamais. Parce-que ma mort est injuste, et que chaque mort ici est injuste. On est tous trop jeunes pour mourir, et aucun d'entre nous ne le mérite. Que ce soit les carrières ou les autres... qu'on ait 12, 14, 15 ou 18 ans... on a même pas encore commencé à vivre. Et les Hunger Games nous empêchent d'avoir l'occasion de vivre vraiment, les Hunger Games nous volent notre vie, à tous. Ils volent celles de nos familles, aussi, qui ne s'en remettront sans doute jamais. Combien de fois j'ai vu des familles sombrer dans la dépression suite à la mort de leurs enfants aux Hunger Games, pendant des années et des années...

_Tout au fond de la prairie, à la brune,_

_Viens déposer tes peines et ton chagrin_

_Sous un manteau de feuilles au clair de lune, _

_Tout ça s'oubliera au petit matin_

Je crois aux anges. Je crois à la vie après la mort. D'ici, je veillerais sur Katniss, sur tous ceux que j'aime. Puis, quand ils seront morts, ils me rejoindront. Et tous les tributs des Hunger Games seront là, eux aussi. Même ceux qui ont tué. Car même eux sont des anges, ils n'ont tué que parce-qu'ils étaient obligés de le faire. Les Hunger Games, c'est tué ou être tué. Vivre ou mourir. Personne n'a le choix. Il ne peut en rester qu'un. Et ce sera Katniss. On est tous des enfants, on est tous des anges. Je fixe le ciel bleu, essayant de me raccrocher à quelque chose de beau pour les dernières minutes, les dernières secondes qu'il me reste à vivre.

_Il fait doux par ici, ne crains rien_

_Les pâquerettes éloignaient les soucis_

_Tes jolis rêves s'accompliront demain_

_Dors mon amour, oh, dors, mon tout petit._

Je suis heureuse, sereine, maintenant. Je suis partie comme je voulais partir. C'est un luxe, de pouvoir choisir comment passer ses derniers instants. Avec un dernier sourire, je ferme les yeux pour la dernière fois et le canon retentit.


	19. Clove Kentwell, District 2

**19. Clove Kentwell, District 2 – tuée par Tresh Morrowson, District 11**

_ Bon. On fait comme on a convenu ? Tu la choppes, tu lui fais la peau en assurant le spectacle et moi je couvre tes arrières par rapport à Tresh, d'accord ? me dit Cato.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin que tu couvres mes arrières, mais si ça peut t'aider à te sentir utile, d'accord. je réponds en haussant les épaules.

On est dans les buissons, devant la Corne d'abondance. L'aube ne va pas tarder à se montrer. Après l'annonce du festin, on avait passé au moins une demi-heure à se disputer pour savoir qui de nous deux allait tuer la Fille du Feu. Mais comme d'habitude, j'avais fini par avoir le dernier mot. J'ai _toujours_ le dernier mot avec Cato, de toute manière.

_ Bon. Je vais donc faire un tour pour voir si Tresh arrive. Il faut qu'on l'élimine, de toute façon. On se voit toute à l'heure ?

_ D'accord.

Puis, il s'éloigne et je reporte mon attention sur la Corne d'abondance. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est que Katniss Everdeen sorte. C'est surtout elle, que je suis venue chercher, à ce festin. Je veux la tuer, je veux la torturer, je veux voir son sang gicler sur mon visage. Elle nous prend pour des cons depuis le début, ça a assez duré. D'abord, avec la parade où elle était littéralement en feu. Ensuite, avec ce 11. Puis, elle avait mit tout le Capitole dans sa poche en tournant dans une putain de robe. _Ridicule. _Puis, son histoire d'amour dégoûtante avec son dégoûtant traître de partenaire de District. Les abeilles tueuses. Et le coup final : la destruction de nos provisions. Mais c'en était trop. Katniss Everdeen serait morte dans les prochaines minutes. Une silhouette émerge de la Corne d'abondance. La fille du 5. Avant même que je n'ai pu penser à sortir un de mes couteaux, elle a déjà attrapé son sac et s'est enfuie dans les bois. Je retiens un cri de frustration. Elle aussi, elle nous prend pour des cons depuis l début. Et elle le paiera aussi. Déjà, comment une fille du District 5 peut-elle encore être en vie à l'heure qu'il est ? Elle devait se sentir fière. _Crâneuse. _

Et puis, la voilà. Katniss Everdeen. La Fille du Feu. Un nom que je hais, rien que le prononcer me donne envie de vomir. Elle court à la Corne pour avoir ce sac plein de médicaments que Joli Cœur n'aura jamais. Je bondis sur mes pieds et je cours vers elle. Elle attrape le sac et commence à courir, quand je lui envoie un couteau qui la frappe au front, et elle tombe au sol. Alors que je cours vers elle, elle se relève et tire une flèche en direction de mon cœur. Je m'écarte à temps, mais la flèche m'érafle le bras gauche, et je retiens un cri de douleur. _Sale... morveuse !_ Ignorant ma douleur, je continue à courir vers elle. Elle prépare une autre flèche, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu la tirer, je me jette sur elle. On roule au sol, des cris de rage et de frustration fusent, j'essaie plusieurs fois de la poignarder, en vain... je crois que ni elle ni moi ne savons vraiment ce que nous faisons. Puis, enfin, je finis par la coincer. Mon couteau est sous sa gorge, et je la bloque de telle manière qu'elle ne peut plus bouger. Un sourire sadique se dessine sur mon visage quand je vois la peur dans ses yeux, une peur qu'elle tente de dissimuler. J'espère que mes parents regardent, en ce moment. Car je vais tuer Katniss Everdeen de manière encore plus barbare que j'ai tué les autres tributs. Ils verront donc enfin à quoi ça a aboutit, toutes ces années d'entraînement, toutes ces années où ils m'ont traitée comme leur chien soit-disant «pour mon bien»... j'espère que, pour une fois dans leur vie, ils seront fiers de moi. Parce-que je vais assurer sans doute le meilleur des spectacles après le fameux coup de mâchoire fatal d'Enobaria. Je regarde ma proie, et d'un ton moqueur, je lance

_ Où est ton petit ami, District 12 ? Il s'accroche toujours ?

_ Il est dans le coin, sur les traces de Cato. Peeta !

Je lui donne un coup de poing dans la trachée pour qu'elle se taise, et je regarde autour de moi. Mais Joli Cœur n'est pas là. _Joli coup de bluff, 12, j'y ai presque cru._

_ Menteuse. Il est quasiment mort. Cato sait qu'il l'a bien eu. Je suppose que tu l'as planqué en haut d'un arbre en lui faisant des massages cardiaques. Qu'est-ce que tu as, dans ton petit sac à dos ? Des médicaments pour Joli Cœur ? Dommage, il n'en profitera pas.

J'ouvre mon blouson, et je la vois fixer avec des yeux ronds mon impressionnante collection de couteaux. Je fais un sourire mauvais en en choisissant un.

_ J'ai promis à Cato d'assurer le spectacle s'il me laissait m'occuper de toi.

Elle se tortille dans tous les sens, et j'ai envie d'éclater de rire. Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Elle sait que c'est inutile, elle ne fait que se ridiculiser.

_ Laisse tomber, District 12. Ton compte est bon. Comme celui de ta pathétique petite alliée... comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Celle qui sautait d'arbre en arbre ? Rue ? Eh bien, on l'a eue, elle. Quant à Joli Cœur, je crois qu'on va laisser la nature s'en occuper. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Voyons, par où commencer...

Je la sens se crisper, et je vois de la rage et de la haine dans son regard. Tiens, tiens... il semblerait que j'ai touché à une corde sensible en parlant de la petite Rue. Mais tant pis. Qu'elle remercie Marvel. S'il ne l'avait pas tué, soit Cato et moi l'aurions tuée, et là la gamine aurait sans doute beaucoup souffert, soit elle aurait été obligée de la tuer elle-même, ça aurait été un véritable drame. Avec ma manche, j'essuie le sang qu'elle a sur le front et je penche la tête de gauche à droite pour l'examiner. Cette sale peste veut me mordre la main, mais je lui plaque brutalement la tête au sol et la tirant par les cheveux. Puis, presque comme un chat, je ronronne :

_ Je crois... je crois que je vais commencer par ta bouche. Après tout, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de te servir de tes lèvres. Tu veux envoyer un dernier baiser à Joli Cœur ?

Elle me crache au visage, la saloperie. Elle me crache au visage un filet de sang et de salive, et je bouillonne de rage. J'essuie mon visage et, rouge de colère, je lance :

_ Très bien ! Au travail !

Je m'apprête à disséquer lentement ses jolies petites lèvres quand je sens quelque chose m'arracher de ma proie. Je suis prise de surprise et de panique quelques instants. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Joli Cœur ? Encore pire. Je me retrouve face à un Tresh fou de rage. Un Tresh beaucoup trop fort pour que je puisse me libérer de son emprise.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la petite fille ? Tu l'as tuée ? hurle-t-il.

_ N... non ! Non, ce n'était pas moi !

Ma voix tremble. Ma voix tremble parce-que, sans doute pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de mourir. Car Tresh peut me tuer, et Tresh va me tuer. Parce-que Rue était sa partenaire de District, que Marvel a tué Rue et que j'ai nargué la Fille du Feu avec la mort de Rue. Alors que je ne l'avais même pas tuée. Tresh continue à hurler, fou de rage :

_ Tu as dit son nom. Je t'ai entendue ! Tu l'as tuée ? Tu l'as tailladée à mort comme tu allais le faire avec celle-là ?

_ Non ! Non, je...

Je vois ce qu'il tient à la main. Une pierre. Une énorme pierre bien lourde. Et il faudrait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il compte en faire. Cette pierre va finir sur mon crâne dans quelques secondes. Alors, dans un dernier espoir, je l'appelle :

_ Cato ! CATOOOO !

Il ne vient pas. Pourquoi il ne vient pas ? Il était venu, lors de l'épisode des guêpes, et je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il ne m'avait pas laissé mourir avec Glimmer et Jade. Et maintenant, maintenant qu'il y avait cette règle qui autorisait deux tributs à vivre, – on savait très bien que cette règle était pour ces stupides amants maudits en carton, mais on préférait faire comme si on l'ignorait – il allait me laisser ?

_ Clove !

Il m'a entendue. Il arrive. Mais il arrivera trop tard. Tresh lève la pierre au-dessus de ma tête et me frappe d'un coup sec. Le choc et la douleur me coupent le souffle, je sens mon crâne s'enfoncer et Tresh me jette au sol. J'ai mal, j'ai horriblement mal, j'ai mal comme je n'ai jamais eu mal auparavant. Je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'horrible douleur qui me prend tout le corps. Je me demande ce que mes parents doivent penser, s'ils voient ça. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été proche d'eux... quand j'étais petite, j'essayais toujours de venir leur faire des câlins, mais ils me repoussaient régulièrement. Ils ne voulaient pas faire de moi une enfant câline, il voulaient faire de moi une tueuse. Sauf que je ne voulais pas être une tueuse. Du moins, au début. Après, c'est devenu assez simple de me manipuler, surtout quand j'étais petite. La phrase magique était «nous serons fiers de toi». Mes parents ne pouvaient être fiers de moi que si j'étais une tueuse, sinon je leur faisais honte. Alors, petit à petit, j'avais quitté le monde magique de l'enfance pour devenir une fille sombre qui n'avait qu'une hâte : tuer. Mes parents me gueulaient souvent dessus, ils me frappaient, m'insultaient parfois... au début, je pleurais. Puis, j'ai arrêté de pleurer et j'ai commencé à ressentir de la colère, parfois de la haine contre eux. Et je libérais cette colère et cette haine au Centre d'entraînement, au lancer de couteau. Puis, quand j'ai eu 10 ans, ils m'ont forcé à tuer notre chat. Je l'aimais, ce chat. Je l'avais depuis toute petite. Mais je n'ai pas osé protester, de peur de ce que mes parents allaient faire ensuite. Alors, j'avais tué le chat, et pour la première fois de ma vie, mes parents m'ont félicitée. Ce jour là, j'avais changé. Définitivement. Après avoir longuement pleuré en cachette la mort de mon chat, je l'avais compris. Je ne serais plus jamais la même. Mes parents avaient gagné. Ils avaient fait de moi ce qu'ils voulaient que je sois. J'étais devenue comme eux, et comme à peu près tout le monde dans le District 2 : sans cœur.

Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui avait démarré cet état d'esprit dans le District 2. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je le comprends. C'est le Capitole. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison ils ont choisit de mettre cet état d'esprit dans _notre_ District en particulier, mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est le Capitole qui l'a instauré il y a des années. Un état d'esprit qui s'est transmis de génération en génération. Un état d'esprit que j'avais fini par adopter malgré moi. Je croyais que j'étais une tueuse sadique parce-que c'était naturellement dans ma personnalité, mais ça ne l'était pas. Je m'étais juste laissée manipuler. C'est facile de se laisser manipuler quand on est une enfant. Et au final, l'éducation et l'état d'esprit qu'on se forge enfant, ça reste. Je me suis laissée manipuler, comme une marionnette. J'avais été un putain de pantin. Un pantin pour mes parents, qui étaient les pantins de mon District, qui eux-mêmes étaient les pantins du Capitole, qui eux étaient tout simplement les pantins du Président Snow. Une belle mise en abyme. C'est con, de réaliser ça alors que je vais mourir. On m'a poussé à tuer des gosses innocents, à les torturer, à me délecter de les voir souffrir, à les entendre hurler... on m'a poussé à devenir un monstre, à être quelqu'un que, au final, je ne suis pas. Que se serait-il passé si j'avais été née dans un autre District ? J'aurais peut-être été plus proche de mes parents. Car aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de les serrer dans mes bras plus souvent. Aujourd'hui, j'étais blessée de toutes ces fois où ils m'avaient repoussée. J'avais d'ailleurs été surprise quand au Palais de Justice ma mère m'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Mon père, lui, s'était contenté de me presser l'épaule. _Mais je t'aime aussi, papa._

_ Clove, CLOVE !

C'est Cato. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'entends de la détresse, de la douleur dans sa voix. Lui aussi a été changé, presque robotisé. Tout le monde s'imagine qu'il a toujours été la machine à tuer qu'il est aujourd'hui, mais c'est faux. Moi je le sais. J'ai connu Cato quand il était petit. Je l'ai vu pleurer après un cauchemar, je l'ai vu me demander d'une voix tremblante s'il n'y avait pas de monstre sous son lit, je l'ai vu s'écorcher les genoux en tombant de vélo, je l'ai vu humain. Il m'a vu humaine. Il est sans doute le seul à m'avoir vu humaine, et je suis sans doute la seule à l'avoir vu humain. Sauf que ses parents étaient comme les miens. Et en entrant dans l'adolescence, Cato avait changé à tout jamais. Moi aussi. Les enfants innocents n'étaient plus, ils avaient été remplacés par deux machines à tuer, deux pantins, deux marionnettes. L'esprit des Hunger Games m'avait même pris mon meilleur ami.

Tresh et la Fille du Feu s'enfuient, et je me prépare à faire face à ma mort seule, dans la douleur. Mais je ne serais pas seule. Car Cato vient de s'agenouiller près de moi, et maintenant, il tient ma main. Il me prend dans ses bras, pose ma tête contre sa poitrine et me berce doucement.

_ Ça va aller, Clove. Ça va aller... murmure-t-il.

_Menteur._ Je sais que ça ne va pas aller. Personne ne se remet d'un coup pareil sur la tête, du moins, pas sans soins. Et je n'aurais pas de soins. Les sponsors peuvent nous donner de la nourriture, mais quand on est sur le point de mourir, ils n'ont pas le droit de faire quoique ce soit pour nous aider. Je vais mourir. Mais au moins, Cato essaie de me rassurer. Ou de se rassurer lui-même, je ne sais pas. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il y a de la tristesse, de la peur... de la tendresse. Chose que j'ai très rarement vu chez lui. La dernière fois, c'était le dernier soir avant l'entrée dans l'arène. Avec Cato, on avait piqué une bouteille de vodka dans le réfrigérateur et on avait été la boire dans la chambre de Cato. Puis, on avait joué à «action ou vérité». Un jeu débile. Mais bon, c'était le dernier soir avant l'entrée dans l'arène, je suppose qu'on était autorisés à jouer à un jeu débile étant donné qu'à la fin, un de nous deux (ou tous les deux) serait mort. On se lançait des défis idiots. Puis, le jeu était devenu plus sérieux quand Cato m'avait demandé, après que j'ai choisi vérité, si j'étais encore vierge. Je lui avais répondu que oui. Puis, il avait choisi action, et je l'avais mis au défi... de changer ça. De me déflorer, quoi. Il avait hésité. J'avais fini par le convaincre. Et c'est là que j'ai revu cette tendresse que je revois aujourd'hui dans ses yeux. Cette tendresse que je n'avais plus revue pendant des années. Mais ce soir-là, je ne voulais pas la revoir. Cato m'avait dit des trucs du genre «T'as vraiment envie ?», ou «T'es sûre ?» ou encore «Si tu veux arrêter, tu me le dis, et on arrête tout de suite». À chaque fois, je l'avais fait taire avec un baiser. Car ce genre de phrases étaient pour les gentils garçons, et il y avait bien longtemps que Cato n'était plus un gentil garçon. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il le redevienne ce soir-là, sinon j'allais m'attacher à lui. Et si je m'attachais à lui, je n'allais plus vouloir le faire. Et je voulais le faire. J'étais lucide, je savais que j'avais autant de chances de mourir dans cette arène que n'importe quel autre tribut, et je ne voulais pas mourir vierge. Mais comme je ne voulais pas m'attacher à Cato, je voulais qu'il me traite juste comme l'un de ses nombreux coups d'un soir.

Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce-qu'après qu'on ait couché ensemble, j'avais commencé à ramasser mes vêtements pour retourner dans ma chambre. Je savais qu'il allait me jeter à la porte comme il le faisait avec les autres filles, et comme j'ai ma fierté, je voulais sortir de moi-même plutôt que lui laisser le plaisir de me mettre à la porte. Sauf qu'il m'avait retenue par le poignet et m'avait demandé de rester. Cato ne demandait jamais à un coup d'un soir de rester. Et je ne voulais pas être toute seule pour ma dernière nuit avant l'arène. Alors, j'étais restée. C'était une mauvaise idée. Je ne devais pas m'attacher à Cato. Et pourtant, je m'étais attachée à lui. J'étais tombée _amoureuse_ de lui. C'était tellement _pathétique._ Mais j'étais pathétique, finalement. Quoi qu'il en soit, on avait jamais reparlé de cette nuit après.

Ce qui se passe en ce moment est pathétique, aussi. Moi en train d'agoniser à mort, Cato en train d'essayer de me convaincre, de se convaincre que tout va bien se passer... Alors, je lui réponds, avec un petit sourire triste :

_ Ça ne va pas aller, Cato. Je le sais. Mais c'est gentil quand même d'avoir essayé.

_ Non, Clove ! T'en va pas ! Me laisse pas ! Je t'en supplie...

Je suis sous le choc. Cato n'a _jamais_ supplié _personne_ de _toute sa vie_. Je dois vraiment être mal en point pour qu'il en arrive là.

_ Clove, reste... on était censés gagner ensemble...

Il se ment encore à lui-même. On savait tous les deux qu'on aurait jamais gagné. Jamais. J'étais destinée à mourir avant même que mon nom ne sorte à la Moisson. Cato et moi avons été les pions dans leur grand jeu d'échecs. _Échec et mat. _Le Capitole veut que les amants maudits gagnent. _Non. Hors de question._ Il est trop tard pour moi, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour Cato. Je ne les laisserais pas le tuer. Pas lui.

_ Cato... gagne... s'il te plaît... pour toi, pour moi.

Il pleure. Je sens ses larmes tomber sur mon visage. Moi aussi, je pleure. Je suis heureuse d'être humaine pour les derniers instants de ma vie, et je suis heureuse que Cato redevienne celui que je connaissais pour les derniers instants de ma vie. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés, tout simplement.

_ Je vais gagner, Clove. C'est promis.

_ Je t'aime, Cato...

J'ai murmuré ça du bout des lèvres, presque dans mes dernières forces. C'est pas le genre de mots que je dis. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, peut-être même pas à mes parents. Mais étant donné que je vais mourir, je crois que je suis autorisée à dire à Cato que je l'aime. Et tant pis s'il ne me le dit pas en retour. Puis, il embrasse doucement ma main avant de répondre :

_ Moi aussi, Clove. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je fais un faible sourire. Car je sais que Cato n'a jamais dit ça à personne non plus. Et là, il me le dit alors qu'il sait très bien qu'il n'y a pas d'avenir pour nous deux. Mais je suis contente qu'il me le dise. Comme ça, je peux partir en sachant que je compte pour quelqu'un.

_ Je t'attendrais. Ne m'oublie jamais... je murmure dans ce qu'il me semble être mon dernier souffle.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un dernier baiser tendre et fort à la fois.

_ Je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Je ferme les yeux, et je sens la vie me quitter lentement. Je ressens à peine la douleur de ma blessure à la tête. Cato doit me voir partir, car il commence à me secouer et à crier :

_ Clove ! CLOVE ! Non, pars pas ! Pas encore. Je suis pas encore prêt ! Reste...

Il essaie vainement un massage cardiaque. C'est trop tard. Je ne peux pas être sauvée. Mais je resterais toujours avec lui, je m'assurerais qu'il vive et qu'il soit heureux.

**Note de l'auteur :**** Eh oui, mon côté Clato m'a guidé pour ce chapitre *snif snif***


	20. Tresh Morrowson, District 11

**Warning : Très violent.**

**20. Tresh Morrowson, District 11 – tué par Cato Hadley, District 2**

On est plus beaucoup. Il reste moi, Cato, – le garçon du District 2 – la fille du 12, Katniss, que j'ai laissée s'échapper, je crois que le garçon du 12 est encore en vie, et il reste aussi la fille du 5 que personne n'a réussi à avoir depuis le début. Moi, personne n'a trouvé ma cachette. En même temps, qui aurait pensé aux champs ? Personne, à part moi. Mais je sais bien que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici bien longtemps. Au final, les Juges vont rassembler les derniers pour qu'ils s'affrontent. Je me demande bien qui j'aurais à affronter. Je ne sais pas si le garçon du 12 ou la fille du 5 seront encore en vie à ce moment là. Je pense que je serais soit contre Katniss, soit contre Cato. Enfin. Je ne suis même pas encore dans les finalistes. Mais je suis plus déterminé que jamais à gagner. Je veux d'une part rentrer chez moi, et d'une autre part je ne veux pas qu'un carrière gagne. Ils ont tué Rue. Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre eux l'a fait, mais la fille du 2, Clove, avait dit que c'était eux qui l'avaient tuée. Même si elle m'a affirmé le contraire une fois que je la tenais. J'éprouve une sensation bizarre en repensant à la manière dont je l'ai tuée. Comme après avoir tué ce garçon du 8 au bain de sang. Tuer n'était pas dans ma nature. Mais cette fille m'avait mis en colère. Peu importe qu'elle ait tué Rue ou que ce soit l'un de ses petits compagnons qu'il l'ait tuée, ça ne change rien au fait que Rue était une petite fille adorable et qu'elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Quand je repense à ce que Katniss Everdeen m'a dit qu'elle avait fait, la berceuse, les fleurs... je suis impressionné. Cette fille est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et si jamais je meurs avant le Grand Final, je veux que ce soit elle la gagnante.

J'entends une branche craquer à côté de moi, et je me retourne en sursautant. Personne. Je hausse les épaules et commence à regarder ce que pouvait bien contenir le sac de 2 – que j'ai pris à la Corne après l'avoir tuée – quand une douleur lancinante me prend à l'épaule alors que quelque chose qui me semble être une épée s'y enfonce. Je hurle de douleur alors que quelqu'un me plaque brutalement dos au sol et s'assied sur moi. C'est Cato. J'essaie de le renverser, mais il porte une armure avec laquelle il doit peser au moins le double de mon poids. J'essaie de tendre la main vers ma hache, mais il sort deux couteaux et me cloue les bras au sol avec, littéralement. Je hurle de douleur, puis je sens son poing s'écraser contre mon nez, et mes os de nez se briser.

_ Tu... l'as... tuée ! hurle-t-il, haletant, les yeux emplis de haine.

Je comprends immédiatement de qui il parle. Clove. Sa partenaire de District. Que j'ai tuée il y a quelques jours, pour venger la petite Rue. Était-ce aussi la vengeance qui motivait Cato à vouloir me tuer ? Mais pourquoi ? Cato était un carrière, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il tenait à ce point à venger Clove... puis, les évènements de la mort de cette dernière me reviennent. La détresse dans la voix de Clove quand elle a appelé Cato. La douleur dans la voix de Cato quand il est arrivé trop tard. M'étais-je trompé sur toute la ligne concernant les carrières ? Se pouvait-il que Cato ait une faiblesse, et que cette faiblesse soit Clove ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, car Cato recommence à me frapper. Je crois qu'il veut que je souffre autant que lui souffre. Il me frappe le nez, la tempe, la mâchoire... je sens quelques dents se casser et tomber, et j'ai l'impression que je vais perdre connaissance à tout moment. Chaque coup est ponctué d'une insulte.

_ Tu me l'as prise... tu vas souffrir autant que je souffre... espèce de connard...

Je ressens autre chose que de la haine dans ses paroles. De la douleur. Cato souffre, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. Je pourrais presque voir des larmes briller dans son regard. Au-delà de sa rage, on sent que la mort de Clove l'a énormément affecté. Peut-être même plus que ce qu'il pensait. Je crois que je comprends un peu ce qu'il ressent. D'une part, il doit se sentir responsable, il doit s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir su la protéger. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti, quand j'ai vu le visage de Rue dans le ciel. Je me suis senti coupable, car j'ai 18 ans, elle en avait 12, et j'aurais dû la protéger, et au lieu de ça j'ai préféré jouer solo. Mais de toute évidence, Cato n'est pas exactement dans la même situation, car je ne tenais pas à Rue comme lui devait tenir à Clove. Et sa douleur me fait ressentir un peu de culpabilité, dans un sens, car personne ne mérite de souffrir comme ça. Alors, je chuchote :

_ Je suis désolé.

Grave erreur. Il semblerait que mes excuses empirent les choses, car Cato explose littéralement de rage.

_ Je ne veux pas de tes putains d'excuses ! Rien ne pourra la ramener, d'accord ? Et encore moins tes excuses !

Et il recommence à me frapper. Il a raison, mes excuses ne pourront pas la lui ramener, rien ne le pourra. Me tuer ne la lui ramènera pas non plus. Mais je ne peux que le laisser faire. Dans ma position, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le combattre. Il me frappe de toutes ses forces, à s'en faire saigner les poings, je sens qu'il est clairement en train de réduire mon visage en bouillie. Puis, soudainement il arrête de me frapper. Il m'attrape par le col, et crache, d'une voix emplie de haine :

_ Pourquoi t'as laissé la fille du 12 s'en tirer comme ça ? Donne moi une seule bonne raison pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu as laissé cet abruti de Joli Cœur garder celle qu'il aimait avec lui et que tu m'as pris Clove !

_ Parce-que... parce-que la fille du 12 a été là pour Rue. Qu'elle a fait tout son possible pour la protéger. Chose que je n'ai pas su faire. Écoute... je sais pourquoi tu veux me tuer. Parce-que j'ai tué Cl...

Il m'interrompt en me cognant violemment la tête contre le sol. Ça ne me tue pas mais vu la douleur que ça provoque, j'aurais préféré.

_ Ne dis pas son nom, 11 ! Je te promets que si son nom sort de ta bouche, je ferais en sorte que ta mort soit bien plus douloureuse que ce que j'avais prévu initialement.

_ Je comprends ce que tu peux vivre, 2. Je sais ce que c'est. Je sais ce que ça fait de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir su protéger quelqu'un. J'ai pas su protéger Rue. Et tu n'as pas su...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un nouveau coup de poing vient s'écraser sur mon nez déjà cassé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Ou du moins, je n'aurais pas dû tourner ma phrase comme ça. Cato perd tout contrôle de lui-même quand il me hurle :

_ La ferme ! LA FERME ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça, putain de sale enfoiré de merde, sale pouilleux du District 11 ! J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour la protéger ! _Tout ce que je pouvais_ ! Crois-moi, si je serais arrivé à temps à cette putain de Corne d'abondance, tu serais déjà mort ! Je sais que c'est de ma faute, ok ? J'aurais dû courir plus vite, j'aurais dû être là... je suis arrivé juste à temps pour te voir la frapper avec ce putain de rocher ! _Je te déteste, 11_ !

Il arrache les couteaux qu'il avait planté dans mes bras pour me les planter dans les yeux. Je hurle de douleur alors que je sens le sang s'écouler abondamment de mes yeux. Je ne vois plus rien. Que du noir et du sang. Je tente de lever les bras mais ils sont paralysés. Cato a sans doute touché un nerf qui devait être nécessaire au mouvement de mes bras. Le sang qui coule de mes yeux me rentre de la bouche alors que je hurle de douleur, et je m'étouffe presque avec. Je ne souhaiterais même pas cette douleur à mon pire ennemi.

_ Cato... fais ça vite, s'il te plaît...

J'arrive à peine à parler. Cato arrache violemment les couteaux de mes yeux, et je sens mes globes oculaires partir avec les couteaux. Tout est noir. Est-ce donc ce que les aveugles voient ? Du noir, partout ?

_ Tu crois que je vais faire ça vite ? Hors de question, 11. Je vais te tuer comme elle aurait aimé que je te tue. Elle n'a pas tué Rue. Marvel a tué Rue. Tu as tué Clove pour un meurtre qu'elle n'avait pas commis, et je vais te tuer pour la venger, car elle aurait dû gagner avec moi.

Je sens alors des lames. Partout. Des lames qui me saignent les bras, la poitrine. Des lames qui s'enfoncent dans mon visage. Au final, je n'ai même plus la force de crier. Je n'en veux même pas à Cato. Parce-qu'il est une victime au même titre que moi, même s'il ne le sait pas encore. La seule chose à laquelle il pense, c'est venger Clove à tout prix. Il souffre, et il a besoin de libérer cette douleur. On est tous des victimes. Le Capitole utilise ces Jeux pour monter les Districts les uns contre les autres, pour qu'on se déteste afin qu'on ne s'allie pas pour former une nouvelle rébellion. C'est pour ça qu'on s'entretue tous depuis le début. Et je crois qu'au final, on ouvre tous les yeux là-dessus trop tard. Car je comprends ça seulement au moment où je suis en train de mourir. Et alors que ma douleur devient insoutenable :

_ Celui-là, c'est pour elle, 11.

Et avec ces mots, il enfonce profondément son épée dans ma carotide. Le coup de grâce.


	21. Finch Crossley La Renarde, District 5

**Note de l'auteur :**** Comme je l'ai déjà dit, le prénom de la Renarde a été donné dans le film. Et j'ai lu quelque part que son nom de famille était «Crossley», donc je vais le garder.**

**21. Finch Crossley «La Renarde», District 5 – tuée par les baies empoisonnées**

La faim. C'est la faim qui me force à sortir de ma cachette. Je n'ai plus mangé depuis le festin. Entre temps, la fille du 2 et le garçon du 11 sont morts. Le garçon du 1 et la fille du 11 étaient morts quelques jours plus tôt. Et des jours sont passés. Je ne sais pas exactement combien, mais ce sont des jours durant lesquels je n'ai pas mangé. Je suis littéralement affamée. J'ai récupéré un couteau après l'explosion. Je pourrais peut-être essayer de chasser. Ou alors, aller piquer dans les réserves d'un des tributs pendant qu'il aura le dos tourné. Tuer, même des animaux, ne me dit rien. À présent, il ne reste que le garçon du 2, les deux du 12 et moi. On est plus que quatre. Et de toute façon, je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas me cacher éternellement. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais vivre, mais si je reste en vie jusqu'au Grand Final, il faudra bien que j'affronte quelqu'un. Le garçon du 2 est celui qui me fait le plus peur. Je l'ai observé, en cachette, j'ai déjà observé tout le monde. Je l'ai vu exploser de rage après que ses provisions aient explosé. Je l'ai vu complètement démoli suite à la mort de sa partenaire de District. Je l'ai même vu tuer ce colosse du 11, complètement animé par la rage et la vengeance. Si je me retrouve face à lui au Grand Final, j'ai peur de ne pas faire le poids. De toute façon, je pense que je serais incapable de le tuer, ou de tuer les deux du 12. C'est plus fort que moi, je refuse de tuer qui que ce soit. Je n'ai tué personne jusqu'ici. Je n'ai envie de tuer personne. Je n'ai pas envie que le Capitole fasse de moi une tueuse. Hors de question. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai été élevée, et ce n'était pas le Capitole qui allait me changer.

Je marchais depuis un certain temps quand j'entendis un bruit de pas. Je courus me cacher derrière un arbre, et j'observai. C'était le garçon du 12, il avait du fromage dans une main et une poignée de baies dans l'autre. J'esquisse un sourire alors qu'il s'éloigne en boitant – sans doute pour aller trouver d'autre nourriture. J'attends qu'il se soit bien éloigné pour aller lui piquer ses provisions. J'engloutis rapidement le fromage, savourant son goût crémeux et fondant. Puis, mon regard se pose sur les baies. Il me semble les avoir déjà vues au Centre d'entraînement, quand je mémorisais le nom des plantes. J'essaie vainement de me rappeler de leur nom, mais ça ne me revient pas. Finalement, la faim prend le dessus, et, sans réfléchir, j'attrape la poignée et la fourre dans ma bouche. Puis, tout va très vite.

Au début, la première chose que je sens, c'est le goût juteux et fruité. Puis, ce goût laisse rapidement place à un goût amer atroce. Un goût qui me prend à la gorge, qui envahit toute ma bouche, me brûle de l'intérieur. Je comprends alors trop tard mon erreur, alors que je me rappelle de ce que je viens de manger. Des baies empoisonnées. Atala avait dit «la nature tue aussi aisément qu'un couteau». J'avais bien enregistré cette phrase. J'avais passé mon temps à mémoriser chaque nom de plante, je les connaissais par cœur. Et aujourd'hui, la faim m'a fait commettre une erreur qui m'est fatale.

La douleur. La douleur me prend à la tête, m'envahit le cerveau, me brûle la bouche, la gorge, mon intérieur tout entier. Je sens ma gorge se gonfler de l'intérieur, je suffoque, mon visage gonfle tellement que je ne peux même plus fermer les yeux.Je tombe, luttant pour respirer, tout en sachant que c'en est fini de moi. Il me reste quelques secondes à vivre, à peine.

Est-ce que j'aurais pu gagner ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Peut-être qu'à la fin, j'aurais eu le courage de tuer le dernier tribut restant. Ou peut-être pas. Car que se serait-il passé, ensuite ? Je me serais sans doute réveillée toutes les nuits en hurlant après un cauchemar. L'arène m'aurait suivie partout jusqu'au dernier jour de ma vie. C'est finalement peut-être une chance que je sois tombée sur ces baies. Au moins, je n'aurais pas souffert bien longtemps.

Et puis, tout est noir.


	22. Cato Hadley, District 2

**Note de l'auteur :**** Et voilà le dernier chapitre : la mort de Cato ! J'ai décidé de l'écrire comme elle est dans le film, car je trouve son discours final super touchant et super émouvant, donc je vais le garder !**

**Et ce chapitre final sera suivi d'un petit épilogue, donc restez avec nous ;) Bisous, bisous.**

**22. Cato Hadley, District 2 – tué par les mutations génétiques, achevé par Katniss Everdeen, District 12**

_L'ombre de moi-même._ Voilà ce que je suis, depuis la mort de Clove. Je ne suis plus moi. La machine à tuer n'est plus. J'ai tué Tresh sauvagement, pour me soulager, pour la venger. Je pensais que ça irait mieux, mais j'avais tort. Je n'allais pas mieux. Tuer Tresh m'avait un peu consolé, au début, mais après, la douleur était revenue et ne m'avait plus quittée. Je n'avais fait aucun effort pour aller tuer les autres, même pas ces deux du 12 que je maudissais d'être encore ensemble alors que moi, je ne pourrais plus jamais entendre la voix de Clove. Je n'avais plus aucune motivation à gagner. J'avais promis à Clove de gagner, car c'était sa dernière volonté. Mais à vrai dire, la victoire ne m'intéressait pas si je ne pouvais pas la partager avec elle. En vérité, je n'avais qu'une envie : mourir pour la rejoindre. Si mes parents savaient ce que je pensais, ils auraient une attaque. D'ailleurs, ils devaient sans doute s'arracher les cheveux, en me voyant pleurer dans mon coin au lieu de partir en chasse des autres. Mais je m'en fous. C'est de leur faute, si j'en suis là. Ils ont contribué à mon auto-destruction, en voulant absolument faire de moi un tueur sans sentiments depuis mon enfance. Et ils avaient presque réussi. À mes 12 ans, j'étais une vraie machine à tuer prête à être jetée dans une arène. On aurait pu croire que je n'avais plus la moindre d'once d'humanité en moi. Mais il en restait une. Clove. Clove, la seule qui m'avait vu tel que je l'étais réellement, au fond : humain. La seule qui m'a vu comme quelqu'un de bien avant que l'esprit des Hunger Games ne me transforme. Et j'étais le seul à l'avoir vue humaine avant que l'esprit des Hunger Games ne la transforme, elle aussi. Ses parents étaient aussi cruels que les miens, voire pire. Je me rappelle encore de Clove quand elle était petite. Une enfant adorable qui aimait la vie. J'étais comme ça, aussi. Avant que mes parents et mon District n'aient raison de moi, n'aient raison de Clove. Après, tout a changé. J'étais devenu froid, vicieux, et plus qu'impatient d'entrer dans les Jeux. Clove était pareille. Notre amitié d'enfance avait changé. On était toujours amis, mais ce n'était plus pareil, quelque chose s'était cassé, on était plus aussi proches qu'avant. Néanmoins, elle restait ma dernière part d'humanité, la dernière chose qui me rappelait que moi aussi, j'avais été quelqu'un de bien. Mais quand elle est morte, une partie de moi est morte aussi. Ma partie humaine est morte avec Clove. C'est pour ça que j'ai tué Tresh avec tant de sadisme et de cruauté. La perte de Clove avait fait de moi un monstre assoiffé de vengeance. Et une fois que ma vengeance était assouvie, plus rien. C'est comme si tout s'était vidé en moi, comme si je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre. En même temps, c'était le cas. Car quelle raison pouvait encore me donner envie de vivre ? Mes parents ? Pitié. Ils m'avaient traité comme un chien toute mon enfance, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils m'aient aimé. Je ne sais même pas si je les aime, en réalité. Quand j'étais petit, je les aimait. Plus que tout. Mais ils avaient été tellement cruels avec moi que j'avais fini par amasser des années et des années de colère contre eux, et cet amour s'était peu à peu effacé. Aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas dire que je les déteste, non plus. Mais je ne pourrais pas dire que je les aime non plus. En tout cas, je peux dire une chose : j'aime Clove. Je ne parle pas au passé, bien qu'elle soit morte. Je trouve ça stupide de dire «je _l'aimais_». Comme si les sentiments s'effaçaient à la mort de la personne. Si les sentiments s'effacent à la mort de la personne, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas sincères. Mes sentiments pour Clove sont sincères. C'est la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée. Et je l'aime toujours. Je l'aimerais toujours. Ou du moins, pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste à vivre. Car je vais mourir. Je ne peux pas gagner sans elle, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne me sens pas capable de vivre sans elle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle revienne.

Je n'aurais jamais dû coucher avec elle. Si j'avais refusé ses avances, je ne serais pas tombé amoureux d'elle, et je ne serais pas en train de souffrir comme ça. Bon, sa mort m'aurait affecté par rapport à notre amitié, mais je ne serais pas dans cet état là, à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Mais j'avais été incapable de résister. Depuis un certain nombre d'années, j'étais déjà attiré par elle. Et ce soir-là, le dernier avant l'arène, elle m'avait demandé ce que j'attendais depuis toutes ces années : de coucher avec elle. J'avais hésité, au début. D'abord, à cause de notre amitié. Ensuite, parce-que Clove était vierge, et que même si moi je ne l'étais plus, la première fois créait toujours un lien spécial entre les deux partenaires, et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de lien spécial avec Clove la veille de l'entrée dans l'arène. Et enfin, car je savais qu'à cause de cette foutue attirance, si je couchais avec elle, je n'aurais jamais été capable de me la sortir de la tête. Donc, j'avais hésité. Mais elle avait insisté, et j'avais fini par me laisser séduire. _Saleté de jolie fille sexy à se damner. Saletés de besoins masculins._ C'est dingue à quel point cette fille pouvait être sexy et attirante à seulement 15 ans. Et aussi sûre d'elle... J'avais pourtant essayé de lui faire faire machine arrière. Je lui avais demandé si elle était sûre. Je ne demandais _jamais_ à une fille si elle était sûre. Je me contentais de baiser ce qui me passait sous la main quand l'envie me prenait, et toutes ces dindes me tombaient dans les bras sans que j'ai besoin de lever le petit doigt. Là, j'avais demandé à Clove si elle était sûre, pour deux raisons : la première, je ne voulais pas lui faire faire quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir faire. La seconde, j'espérais d'un côté que finalement, elle n'ai plus envie, comme ça, ça m'aurait évité un bon nombre de problèmes. Sauf que Clove était on ne peut plus sûre d'elle.

J'aurais vraiment dû la repousser. Si je l'avais repoussée, je ne serais pas au plus mal aujourd'hui, et... Oh, et puis, qui je trompais ? Même sans cette nuit, sa mort m'aurait démoli. Car Clove était la dernière part d'humanité qui me restait. Cette nuit, c'était juste le coup de grâce. Juste ce qui m'avait fait tomber amoureux d'elle. À moins que je ne l'ai déjà été avant, sans le savoir. Je ne m'étais pas contenté de baiser Clove comme les autres traînées idiotes du District 2. Je lui avais _fait l'amour._ J'avais été tendre avec elle, j'avais bien pris soin de ne pas lui faire mal, alors que je ne me préoccupais jamais de ce genre de détail, d'habitude. Mais encore une fois, c'était Clove, les choses étaient différentes. Différentes au point que je lui demande de rester dormir avec moi, même en sachant que c'était une énorme bêtise. Je ne demandais jamais à aucune fille de rester dormir, je me contentais de les jeter dehors après les avoir utilisées. Mais quand Clove avait commencé à se lever – elle devait sans doute penser que j'allais la jeter dehors comme les autres filles, et sa fierté la poussait à partir d'elle-même – j'avais réalisé combien je ne voulais pas rester seul pour cette dernière nuit avant l'arène. Alors, je lui avais demandé de rester, et elle avait accepté, à mon grand étonnement. Elle avait fini par s'endormir allongée sur mon torse, tandis que je lui caressais les cheveux – encore une chose que je ne faisais à aucune fille. Si ça se trouve, j'étais déjà amoureux d'elle cette nuit-là. Je ne le réalisais que maintenant. Puis, une fois dans l'arène, on en avait jamais reparlé. Puis, cette dinde de Glimmer du District 1 avait commencé à flirter avec moi. Elle m'ennuyait, elle n'était qu'une pâle copie de toutes ces idiotes de mon District. Au début, je ne répondais pas à ces avances. Puis, Clove avait commencé à plaisanter et à rigoler avec cet imbécile de Marvel, qui était laid comme c'était pas permis, avec une tête de psychopathe. Ça me mettait hors de moi. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'elle trouvait à cet abruti. J'étais plus beau que lui. Elle avait couché avec _moi._ Elle... était à moi. Et cette espèce de tête de gland lui tournait trop autour à mon goût. Alors, j'avais fini par flirter en retour avec Glimmer. Ça rendait Clove jalouse, je le voyais. Et j'adorais ça. Puis, après, j'ai tenté de flirter avec Clove. Sauf qu'elle ne répondait pas. Bien sûr que non. Ça aurait été trop facile, sinon. Alors, je continuais à lui courir après, on jouait à un jeu qu'on pouvait appeler «le chat et la souris». Puis, lors de l'épisode des guêpes, je m'étais précipité pour l'aider. Que Glimmer et le laideron du 4 agonisent à terre, je m'en foutais. Je ne pensais qu'à Clove. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, quand je suis revenu la chercher. J'ai agis par instinct. J'aurais dû en faire autant, le jour à la Corne d'abondance, quand Tresh l'a tuée. Mais je ne suis pas arrivé à temps. J'aurais dû venir avec elle à ce foutu festin, au lieu de rester derrière pour «assurer ses arrières». C'est de ma faute si elle est morte. C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me répéter. Elle n'aimerait pas ça, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je me déteste de ne pas être venue à temps.

Putain. Putain, putain, putain ! Mais pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Pourquoi elle me manque tellement ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en foutre, de sa mort ? Ça serait tellement plus simple, si Clove était pour moi une tribut parmi tant d'autres. Je n'aurais pas aussi mal. Là, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui se serait passé si on avait pu gagner ensemble. C'est du masochisme pur et simple, mais c'est plus fort que moi. On aurait peut-être réussi à se reconstruire ensemble. On aurait pu être heureux, peut-être. C'est beau de rêver. Surtout que rien de tout ça n'arrivera, car Clove est morte. _Clove est morte_. Depuis sa mort, je ne cesse de me le répéter, pour le réaliser, mais je ne réalise toujours pas. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que je ne la verrais plus jamais, que je ne lui parlerais plus jamais. Je n'entendrais plus son rire. Je ne l'admirerais plus jamais en train de lancer des couteaux. Elle ne lèverait plus jamais les yeux au ciel face à une énième tentative de drague de ma part. Elle ne m'enverrait plus jamais de sarcasmes à la figure. Jamais. Cette pensée me remonte les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre dans un monde sans Clove. J'ai pourtant été élevé pour être indépendant, mais l'indépendance n'est rien quand l'amour vous tombe dessus. C'est un grand mot, l'amour. C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir pour personne. C'est quelque chose que j'ai découvert quand je tenais une Clove agonisante dans mes bras. Et j'aurais dû le réaliser plus tôt. J'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt. J'imagine Enobaria trépigner en me regardant, au Capitole. Elle avait déjà pété un câble suite à notre nuit ensemble et nous avait longuement prévenu : pas de trucs de ce genre dans l'arène. Mais je m'en fous qu'elle ait envie de m'étriper. Je m'en fous de ce que tout Panem peut penser. J'en ai marre de jouer la comédie, j'en ai marre de faire semblant. J'ai mal, et il est hors de question que je le cache.

Il commence à faire de plus en plus sombre. Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : le Grand Final. Et ils vont vouloir qu'on se batte dans la nuit. Il ne reste plus que ces foutus amants maudits et moi. Je les déteste. Je les déteste d'être encore ensemble. Ça peut paraître injuste, mais c'est injuste aussi qu'on m'ait arraché ma Clove. Foutu Capitole et leurs Hunger Games de merde. Finalement, les véritables responsables de la mort de Clove, c'était eux. Cette idée me redonne envie de gagner, juste pour leur faire payer. Je ferais payer chaque personne que je jugerais responsable de la mort de Clove. Soudain, j'entends une branche craquer. Je me retourne en sursautant. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, une espèce de bête mi-chien, mi-monstre se jette sur moi avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir. Je mets d'ailleurs quelques instants à réagir. Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie. C'est quand le monstre me griffe violemment à la joue que je réagis. J'empoigne mon épée et lui enfonce dans le ventre. Le chien pousse un glapissement avant de mourir, et je ne perds pas une seconde. Je me relève et commence à courir. Je sais dans quelle direction est la Corne d'abondance. Suite à l'explosion, on avait dû trouver un autre campement, mais je savais dans quelle direction elle était. Alors, je cours aussi vite que je peux. J'entends d'autres poursuites derrière moi, ce qui signifie qu'il y a d'autres chiens comme celui qui m'a attaqué. Combien, exactement, 2, ou 4, ou plus ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser. Mais s'il y en a autant, ça ne peut pas être de simples chiens. D'ailleurs, ils sont beaucoup trop gros. Ce sont sans aucun doute des mutations génétiques envoyées par le Capitole. Histoire de pimenter un peu le combat final. J'arrive enfin à rejoindre la Corne d'abondance, et je monte avec difficultés. De l'autre côté, je vois les amants maudits s'entre-aider pour monter, et une nouvelle vague de colère bouillonne en moi. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'être encore ensemble. Et je vais les séparer, même si je dois en mourir. Alors, dès qu'ils sont montés, je cours vers eux et je pousse brutalement la fille pour m'attaquer à Joli Cœur. Toute la rage que je contiens ressors, et des images de la mort de Clove me reviennent à l'esprit. Les chiens sont toujours en rage aux pieds de la Corne d'abondance. Joli Cœur se jette sur moi, et on commence à se battre, alors que je tente de frapper la fille en même temps. Je frappe violemment le garçon, ce qui le laisse recroquevillé sur lui-même de douleur. Puis, je me jette sur la fille, je la plaque au sol contre le bord de la Corne et je l'étrangle, espérant qu'elle s'affaiblisse tellement que je puisse la jeter en pâture aux chiens qui aboient toujours sous nos pieds. Soudain, Joli Cœur se relève et m'arrache de ma proie, et on recommence à se battre. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par le coincer, tenant sa tête entre mes bras. Quelques mètres plus loin, la Fille du Feu me vise avec son arc. Et c'est là que je réalise que... qu'elle me tue ou non, ça ne changera absolument rien. Je ne gagnerais pas. Je n'en ai plus la force. J'avais promis à Clove de gagner, mais même si je le voulais, je n'allais pas gagner. Mais hors de question qu'ils gagnent tous les deux. C'est ce que le Capitole voulait, que leurs précieux amants maudits gagnent ensemble. Mais non. Même si je dois mourir, jamais le Capitole ne gagnera. Jamais. Alors, je me positionne de telle façon que, si la Fille du Feu veut me tuer, elle tuera son partenaire en même temps. Et elle allait devoir vivre avec ça. Car il était hors de question que je vive avec la mort de Clove sur la conscience. Car oui, je me considère encore comme responsable de sa mort. Je reconnais à peine ma voix, qui est rauque, alors que je lance à la fille d'un air de défi :

_ Allez... tire... on mourra tous les deux et tu gagneras.

Je la vois hésiter. Évidemment. Elle n'a aucune envie de perdre son précieux Joli Cœur, qu'elle l'aime ou non. Moi, j'avais perdu Clove, alors que j'étais certain de l'aimer. Ça ne serait que justice, après tout.

_ Vas-y... je suis mort de toute manière. C'était écrit comme ça. Mais je viens de le comprendre.

_Comme c'est con de comprendre ça alors que je vais mourir. _Était-ce que Clove avait comprit avant de mourir ? Qu'on était tous les deux destinés à mourir ? Et pourtant, elle avait quand même l'espoir que je puisse gagner. Elle refusait d'imaginer que je puisse mourir. Pourtant, comme je l'ai dit à la Fille du Feu, je suis déjà mort. Je suis mort le jour où Clove est morte. C'est maintenant que je le comprends. Le Capitole, les Jeux m'ont manipulé toute ma vie, mais la mort de Clove avait été le coup de grâce qui m'avait achevé. Ils avaient gagné. Ils avaient réussi à démolir tout ce que j'étais censé être à la base : un être humain. Je lève la tête, et hurle, à l'intention du Capitole, de mon District, de mes parents qui m'ont toujours traité comme un moins que rien :

_ ALORS C'EST ÇA QUE VOUS VOULEZ ? HEIN ?

Puis, je me tourne à nouveau vers la Fille du Feu, qui me vise toujours avec son arc, et je tiens à présent la tête de son «petit ami» entre mes mains, avec la ferme intention de lui tordre le cou. Car ils ne gagneraient pas ensemble. Si je ne peux plus avoir Clove, la Fille du Feu n'aurait plus son petit ami.

_ Je peux encore faire ça. Je peux encore le faire. Un dernier mort. C'est la seule chose que je sais faire. Juste pour l'honneur de mon District.

En réalité, je m'en fous de mon District, et de son foutu honneur. Ils m'ont pris mon humanité, ils m'ont pris Clove. Qu'ils crèvent tous en enfer. Mais si je veux tuer Joli Cœur, c'est pour moi. C'est pour Clove. Pour lui montrer que j'aurais au moins essayé.

_ Même si ça ne change rien.

Je sens Mellark tapoter sur ma main, et avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, Everdeen envoie une flèche dans ma main, et je hurle de douleur en lâchant le garçon, qui me pousse en plein dans la meute de chiens, qui s'empresse de me dévorer. Je hurle de douleur alors que leurs crocs s'incrustent dans ma chair, je suis parti pour une mort lente et douloureuse. Et le plus douloureux, c'est voir les yeux du chien qui s'attaque à mon cou. Les yeux de Clove. Qui me regardent avec haine, alors que quelques jours plus tôt, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Et là, c'est comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas. _Clove... qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?_ Alors que les chiens s'attaquent à ma poitrine, j'entrevois les amants maudits sur la Corne d'abondance. Ils me regardent avec pitié, comme s'ils pensaient que je ne méritais pas de mourir comme ça. Puis, me regardant toujours avec pitié, elle tire une flèche dans mon front. Je n'ai pas le temps de souffrir. De toute façon, je ne souffrirais plus, puisque je vais retrouver Clove. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse.

**Et voilà le chapitre final ! J'espère que ma fic vous a plu ;)**

**Et n'oubliez pas : je publierais très rapidement un épilogue !**


	23. Épilogue

**Note de l'auteur : Et comme promis... l'épilogue !**

**Bande-son : One Tree Hill, saison 3 épisode 16, «Accès de colère»**

**Citation de Lucas Scott : «Does this darkness have a name ?» (Ces ténèbres ont-elles un nom ?)**

**Épilogue : Does this darkness have a name ?**

_Does this darkness have a name ?_

_Ces ténèbres ont-elles un nom ?_

22 enfants sont morts lors des 74èmes Hunger Games. Certains étaient des carrières surentraînés, d'autres des tributs qui savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une chance. Mais ils étaient tous des enfants qui ne se battaient que pour leur survie, seulement pour rentrer chez eux. 22 enfants que le Capitole, non, que le Président Snow considérait comme des pions sur son grand échiquier des Hunger Games. Et si 22 enfants ont perdu la vie, 22 familles, 11 Districts sont endeuillés.

_This cruelty, this hatred, how did it find us ?_

_Cette cruauté, cette haine, d'où nous viennent-elles ?_

Ces 22 familles ont été profondément touchées, bouleversées, démolies, et garderont des marques à vie. Tous se souviendront du jour atroce où ils ont vu leurs enfants mourir alors qu'ils étaient impuissants, derrière leurs écrans de télévision. Ceux qui ont le plus de regrets sont sans doute les parents des carrières. Car ils n'ont pas assez montré à leurs enfants qu'ils les aimaient. Et maintenant, c'est trop tard. Car oui, ils les aimaient. Quels parents n'aiment pas leurs enfants ? Mais ils n'ont pas su leur montrer. Car eux aussi se sont laissé monter la tête par le Capitole, et ils en ont oublié d'aimer leurs propres enfants. Ils se sont montrés durs envers eux, faisant passer leur argent, ou les Hunger Games avant leurs enfants. Mais s'ils voulaient que leurs enfants gagnent, ce n'était pas seulement pour la gloire ou l'argent. Eux aussi voulaient que leurs enfants rentrent tout simplement à la maison, sains et saufs. Comme tous les autres parents. Mais contrairement aux autres parents, ils ne leur ont jamais montré combien ils les aimaient. Et ils ne pourraient plus jamais le faire.

_Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it ?_

_Ce sont-elles introduites dans nos vies à notre insu ou sommes-nous allés les chercher délibérément ?_

Et puis, il y avait les parents de ceux morts au bain de sang. Ceux qui priaient devant leur télévision, tout en sachant qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance de revoir leurs enfants. Ceux qui avaient observé la peur dans les yeux de leurs enfants. Ceux qui avait été obligés de les voir mourir. Chaque mise à mort était transmise en direct. Ils avaient été obligés de voir leurs enfants, qu'ils aimaient plus que tout, mourir dans cette affreuse boucherie.

_What happenend to us ?_

_Qu'a-t-il bien pu nous arriver ?_

Aaron Reed n'a jamais pu tenir sa promesse à la petite Lea, qui elle ne sourira sans doute plus jamais. Le petit ami de Sawyer Brooks s'est suicidé suite à sa mort. Les parents de Clove Kentwell ne pourront jamais se pardonner toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont dit à leur fille depuis son enfance, ainsi que ceux de Cato Hadley ou Timotee Jensen. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs le plus blessé les parents de Cato et de Clove, ça avait été d'entendre leurs enfants se dire qu'ils s'aimaient, alors qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais dit à eux, leurs parents. D'un autre côté, ils n'avaient jamais été capables de dire à leurs enfants qu'ils les aimaient, alors pourquoi attendre d'eux qu'ils les aiment en retour ? Et pourtant, ils les aimaient, leurs enfants. Plus que tout. Ils l'avaient juste compris trop tard. Les parents de Glimmer Belcourt et ceux de Marvel Sanford, c'est autre chose. Eux s'en veulent d'avoir aimé leur argent, au lieu d'aimer leurs enfants. La mère d'Abigail Brown est morte quelques semaines après la fin des 74èmes Hunger Games. Déjà très malade, la douleur suite à la mort de sa fille l'a achevée. Et le District 11 s'est soulevé, a commencé à se révolter suite à la mort injuste de la petite Rue Barnette, 12 ans. Une révolte que continuera Katniss Everdeen.

_That we now send our childrens into the world like we send young men to war ?_

_Pourquoi jetons-nous nos enfants dans le chaos du monde comme de jeunes soldats dans l'enfer de la guerre ?_

Les Districts avaient juste besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, une seule petite lueur d'espoir pour les sortir de là. Et ce rôle avait été donné à Katniss Everdeen. Elle était l'incarnation d'un nouvel espoir, pour ces Districts qui en avaient plus qu'assez de voir leurs enfants mourir chaque année. Alors, quand Katniss Everdeen a lancé cette révolte, beaucoup de Districts l'ont immédiatement suivie. Les Districts de carrières, eux, ont mis plus de temps. Non pas par manque d'envie, mais par peur. Puis, ils ont fini par céder. Car leurs enfants avaient eux aussi été les pantins du Capitole pendant 74 ans, et qu'ils l'ont été aussi. Et ça avait assez duré.

_Hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some would be lost along the way_

_Nous espérons qu'ils nous reviendrons sains et saufs, mais nous savons très bien que certains seront sacrifiés en route._

Et les parents, grands-parents, familles, et amis se sont particulièrement investis dans la révolte. Ils ont vu leurs enfants, leurs proches mourir pendant bien trop d'années. Cette «punition» tyrannique avait trop duré. La dictature du Président Snow avait trop duré.

_When did we lose our way ? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness._

_Depuis quand avons-nous perdu la voie ? Enveloppés par les ombres, engloutis vivants par les ténèbres._

Katniss Everdeen et les rebelles auront gagné cette ultime révolte. Il n'y aurait plus jamais de Hunger Games. Mais il lui faudra des années pour se reconstruire, aidée par Peeta Mellark dont elle finira par tomber réellement amoureuse. Mais elle n'oubliera jamais les horreurs qu'elle a vécu depuis les 74èmes Hunger Games. Elle n'oubliera jamais l'horreur du bain de sang. Elle n'oubliera jamais les morts atroces de Glimmer Belcourt et Jade Mackson sous les piqûres des abeilles tueuses. Ni Marvel Sanford qu'elle a tué de ses propres mains. Ni les cris de douleurs de Cato Hadley sous les crocs des mutations. Ou encore Clove Kentwell, qu'elle a vu mourir. Ni la petite Rue. «Rue» sera d'ailleurs le deuxième prénom de sa fille, dont le premier prénom sera «Primrose», en mémoire de sa petite sœur, autre victime non pas des Hunger Games, mais du Président Snow, du Capitole. Le Président Snow que Katniss s'était juré de tuer. Elle ne le tuera pas. Il mourra d'une raison inconnue. Mais sa mort apportera peut-être un peu de justice à tous ses Districts qui ont trop perdu. Mais certaines familles ne se relèveront jamais de la mort de leurs enfants. Certains parents, certains amis resteront endeuillés à vie. Voilà les conséquences des Hunger Games.

_Does this darkness have a name ? Is it your name ?_

_Ces ténèbres ont-elles un nom ? Et si ce nom, c'était le votre ?_

Car après tout, ils n'étaient que 22 enfants qui s'ajoutaient à la longue liste des victimes de la cruauté humaine.

_**FIN**_

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si vous avez des idées de OS à me donner, allez reviewer ma fic «Vos idées !». Bisous ;)**


End file.
